¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños Killua!
by Ryu Mari
Summary: He vuelto, después de haber dejado botado este fic por 1 año. ¿Qué ducedería si 4 chicas ayudan a nuestros protagonitas a derrotar a la Araña, pero además se encuentran con un alterego que es peor que ellos y los quieren de aliados? REVIEWS!. Nota es UA
1. Recordando

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Hunter X Hunter

" ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo I: Recordando.

1 de julio 12:15 p.m.

El calor es sofocante, además que no hay mucho que decir sobre lo que hay aquí, estoy muy aburrida.

Miro a mi izquierda, la puerta del dirigible, giro lentamente a la derecha y esta la ventana con la cortina semiabierta para que pueda entrar algo de luz y verse el paisaje, vuelvo a girar la cabeza, esta vez la pongo mirando hacia el frente y miro atentamente, quien debería ser mi acompañante y mantener con algo de vida este lugar esta durmiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Tomo mi bolso y saco un libro de como unas 3.000 páginas, ya me lo he leído como 6 veces, pero aún sigo haciendo por que me gusta, pero llega el momento en que ya te sabes incluso lo que dice cada personaje en cada página y hasta en que línea lo hace.

Me acerco a la ventana y comienzo a mirar el lugar por el que vamos pasando, todavía queda mucho para poder llegar. Padokia. . . sí a ese lugar vamos, a Padokia el país de uno de nuestros amigos, Killua. Dentro de 7 días estará de cumpleaños y queríamos verlo al igual que al resto de los chicos.

Como cambian las cosas de la vida, faltó que Killua nos conociera y que por mera casualidad nos conociera su padre para que nos dejaran entrar y salir de la residencia Zoldick N/A: o como se escriba por que no me acuerdo XD como si fuéramos parte de la familia, es por eso que ahora vamos a su casa por el día de su cumpleaños.

Vaya como pasa el tiempo los chicos terminaron al final el juego de la Isla de la Ambición, eso fue un logro y una aventura de la cual me hubiera gustado participar, pero lamentablemente los conocí después. No se da todo el la vida.

Que demonios siento ruido, miro a mi alrededor a la rápida y me percato de que la "bella durmiente" que llevo como acompañante se despertó.

¿Donde vamos¿cuánto falta para llegar¿a que hora sirven la cena, ZoYu? (bostezo) tengo mucho sueño, pero también hambre. . .

Bler. . . partimos hace menos de 3 horas y ¿ya quieres llegar? además ni siquiera has sido amable conmigo y has conversado un poco, llegaste y te instalaste a dormir como si estuvieras sola. Todavía nos quedan 6 días de viaje más así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para poder dormir.

¡hay que bien! pero no se enoje. Buenas Noches. (se vuelve a dormir).

sin comentarios sobre su actitud.

Página 1012: "A la madrugada siguiente un grupo de agente de la Mafia,  
fuertemente armados, rodearon la casa de Kollmann. Segundos más tarde,  
envueltos en la bruma y el silencio de esa hora, saltaron su reja por  
diversos puntos, y descerrajaron la puerta de la vivienda. Brulé, Suzuki, Schnaider y el líder entraron después que lo hizo todo el  
resto de agentes al living de la magnífica residencia y se parapetaron  
entre la chimenea y el sofá. Siente hombres subieron sigilosamente las escaleras alfombradas, mientras  
el resto se repartía. . ."

(con los ojos cerrados y en voz alta) por las habitaciones del primer piso, el jardín y el garaje. Demonios se nota demasiado que me he leído 6 veces el libro me lo sé de memoria y eso que no voy ni en la mitad de la historia. Así no surgiré.

Salgo de nuestra habitación del dirigible, que a todo esto es la más lujosa¿qué más podemos pedir si somos cazadoras? vaya ya lo somos hace como 2 años, como pasa el tiempo. Hablando de tiempo ahora que recuerdo ya conocemos a ese cuarteto hace 3 años y medio si mi memoria no me falla. . . si me falla a Leorio lo conocemos 4 y medio. En medio años aprendimos NEN, después hicimos la prueba del cazador y obtuvimos nuestras licencias y cuando creíamos que estaba todo bien tuvimos que separarnos por el trabajo.

Me acerco a la ventana que se encuentra en el pasillo y comienzo a mirar el hermosos paisaje que se muestra a mis ojos que relajante. Me apoyo en la baranda y. . . ¿en que iba? a si, ahora que lo medito mejor me fue muy útil aprender NEN, ya que mi trabajo es bastante difícil. En la Universidad estudié Criminología y es un trabajo complicado, pero como soy cazadora de listas negras se me hizo bastante más fácil. Bler. . . ella es abogada, a pesar de tener tan sólo 16 años, sí tal y como lo piensan ella entro de inmediato a la Universidad. Como decía, ella es abogada pero específicamente de casos criminales, ella también es cazadora de listas negras igual que. . . que. . . bueno. . . él. . . o sea. . .pues. . .Kurapica.

Vuelvo a entrar a nuestra habitación y esa señorita aún duerme ¿de donde saca tanto cansancio para poder dormir así? a lo mejor me preocupo demasiado de ella, bueno que más puedo hacer siempre a sido así, ya que yo tengo 19 años y siento que es mi deber protegerla, es como mi hermana menor esa chiquilla. . .

Killua. . .

Leorio. . .

Gon. . .

Kurapica. . .

¿Hace cuanto comenzó? creo que 2 años y medio.

**Flash Back**

Una biblioteca muy antigua, en medio del salón 2 muchachas sentadas rodeadas de libros y cuadernos mientras estaban leyendo atentamente algún libro. Una de ellas es de cabello negro azabache liso y largo con unos brillantes ojos grises, mientras que la otra era de larga cabellera rubia oscura y ojos verdes grisáceos con anteojos de lectura.

¡DEMONIOS! tengo que terminar este maldito trabajo y el libro del millón de páginas me tiene harta ZoYu

Pásamelo Bler - dijo la chica mientras se sacaba los lentes y los dejaba en la mesa.

¿Puedes traerme el libro de leyes VII por favor?

Esta bien, no tengo problema yo voy a buscar el de. . .

/A la Señorita Zoe Yue se le necesita en la sección 4 del departamento de Medicina/

Iba a ir a buscar el de medicina forense pero no puedo, velo tú por mi.

se levanta y se va.

Claro no hay problema maldición, no quería levantarme

20 minutos después.

Zoe Yue entrando a la biblioteca ve a un chico alto de cabellos oscuros con jeans (o vaqueros como en otros países) de color negro con una polera (o remera) negra y una camisa de color blanco abierta buscando con mucho afán en las estanterías de la biblioteca.

¿Ese chico acaso es nuevo? estoy segura de no haberlo visto antes. ¿Qué libro estará buscando? si es de medicina estoy segura que no los encontrará por que en la mesa los tenemos casi todos nosotras ''''

Bler volví

Por fin que bueno, me estaba aburriendo sin ti.

Sonó raro

mal pensada. -Maldición, justo tenían que tomar ese libro antes que yo, esto no es justo, deberían tener mas de 4 libros iguales. UU siempre me quedo sin un libro. En donde estaràmedicina forense, medicina forense. . . el de tapita azul. . . - el chico sin querer hace una mirada rápida a cada grupo de la biblioteca hasta que ve a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro con el libro en la mano. - ?AHÍ ESTÁ EL LIBRO! - el chico literalmente corre hacia el "preciado libro" y casi no alcanza a detenerse y por poco cae encima de la chica, pero queda en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Eh. . . pues. . . disculpa. . . pero ¿estas. . .usando ese libro?

Te. . . contestaría si te. . . alejaras un poco de mi oo

Oo oopps! lo siento. . . yo. . . - el chico se aleja de Zoe Yue mientras está completamente sonrojado.

Y ahora contesto tu pregunta, sí lo estoy usando pero si no necesitas siéntate con nosotras y lo compartimos

Bler en ese momento mira con cara de odio al chico y después vuelve a leer.

Como que no le gustó la idea a tu amiga.

No te preocupes ella siempre es así. A propósito ¿cómo te llamas y de que carrera eres?

Me llamo Leorio y soy de medicina.

Un gusto Leorio, mi nombre es Zoe Yue y soy estudiante de criminología, ella es Bler y es estudiante de derecho.

Vaya estamos más o menos conectados por eso tienes ese libro.

Así es.

Bien voy a buscar mis cosas y me instalo aquí.

Está bien, yo me voy a poner a preparar tu espacio.

(después que se va Leorio) Por qué lo invitaste, me cayó mal, es idiota.

Jijijiji, miren quien habla, la idiota n° 1.

Llega Leorio con sus cosas y comienzan a realizar sus trabajos pero en medio del trabajo. . .

Disculpa Zoe Yue, te tengo una pregunta.

Dime.

¿tu nombre tiene algún significado y te puedo llamar por algún diminutivo o apodo?

Claro mío nombre significa Luna en noche de lluvia, es algo extraño cierto , y claro puedes llamarme por Zoe o por Yue o como lo hace Bler que me llama ZoYu que es un diminutivo de los 2 nombres en uno, elige tu

Tienes un bonito nombre, pero prefiero llamarte Yue¿te parece?

Claro no hay problema

10 días después.

Leorio caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de la Universidad hasta que. . .

¡LEORIO! - se escucha desde el otro lado del pasillo. - ¡necesito que me expliques algo! - de pronto se ve a Bler corriendo con una hoja en su mano derecha y un libro en la izquierda.

Está bien no hay problema pero ahora tengo clases así que te lo explicaré en la cafetería en el receso ¿de acuerdo?

MMMM, está bien (le golpea fuertemente en la espalda con su mano derecha) nos vemos después.

Si. . . después. . . - dijo un moribundo Leorio mientras veía alejarse a Bler. - Esa niña jamás aprenderá a ser un poco más señorita, no es como Yue, ella es. . . ella es más. . . dulce y educada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoe Yue esperaba a sus amigos en la mesa que siempre usaban, la del lado de la ventana. Era su mesa favorita por el hecho de que siempre les llegaba un aire fresco y les ayudaba a refrescarse cuando se agobiaban. Después de esperar por un rato llegó Leorio con un rostro demacrado por tanto trabajo que le habían mandado y después llego Bler casi en el mismo estado, lo único que hizo Zoe Yue fue saludarlos con una dulce sonrisa.

¿entendiste ahora Bler? - preguntaba un Leorio más que hartado por que la chica de ojos grises no entendía la lo que le estaban explicando.

Más o menos, pero no te enojes nn' por. . . favor - decía la Bler mientras veía como a Leorio ya le salía fuego por todos lados. Estoy perdida me mataràme matará

No te preocupes Leorio, yo veo de enseñarle eso más tarde, total su examen es dentro de 2 semanas y tiene tiempo de estudiar . - dice la chica de los cabellos rubios.

Yue eres un ángel caído del cielo

Nunca para tanto Leorio. (con una gota de sudor en su frente)

Por cierto, Leorio, nunca nos has hablado de tus amigos o de tu familia ¿acaso no tienes? - preguntó de la nada Bler de pronto.

Pues sí tengo unos amigos que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo y pues mi familia, prefiero no hablar de ellos.

No hay problema pero veo que tus amigos son importantes para ti.

O o y. . . ¿cómo lo sabes Yue?

Por que tus ojos brillaron cuando pensaste en ellos

De pronto Leorio, acomodando sus cosas dejo caer sin darse cuenta una tarjeta de color rojo, la cual recogió Bler.

¿Qué es esto Leorio? - preguntó la chica mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.

O O¡MI LICENCIA DE CAZADOR! - sin querer se la arrebató de las manos y la miró con ansias.

¿Licencia. . . de cazador? - preguntaron las 2 chicas al unísono.

Así es una licencia¿no saben lo que es? - ambas chicas mueven la cabeza en forma de negación mientras que Leorio daba un gran suspiro de resignación. - Bien, les diré lo que es una licencia de cazador, para cuando vean una juzguen si quien la porta es un cazador profesional o no.

HAI! - dijeron las 2 chicas al unísono nuevamente mientras miraban a Leorio con muchas ganas.

10 minutos después. . .

Vaya, es por eso que estudias gratis, que ventajoso es ser un cazador - dice Zoe Yue mientras miraba la licencia con detenimiento.

Y. . . ¿nosotras podríamos hacer el examen para convertirnos en cazadoras? - pregunta muy intrigada Bler.

Pues yo creo que si, pero. . . ¿para que lo querrían?

Como que para que. . . PARA TENER MUCHO DINERO XD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DINERO POR MONTONES Y NO PAGAR EN OTROS LUGARES SIIII XD - gritaba Bler como una condenada para todos lados.

Pues, me gustaría convertirme en cazadora, no por el dinero si no para poder meter a alguien, que realmente odio, a la cárcel y que pague por los crímenes que a cometido ese maldito bastardo. - dice Zoe Yue mientras su mirada cambiaba de una dulce a una llena de rencor y odio.

Eso lo he escuchado de alguien más y. . . ¿se puede saber quien es esa persona? - pregunta Leorio, mientras Bler se sentaba a escuchar también.

Yo no tenía idea de eso y eso que somos amigas de hace mucho. - dice Bler con un tono de reproche.

Bler, hay veces en que es mejor mantenerse callado y guardarse ciertas cosas, pero les contaré algo de mi asqueroso pasado, únicamente por que tú, Leorio, eres un cazador.

Zoe Yue se acomodo en la silla miró hacia todos lados y comenzó a hablar bajo pero firme.

Ya han pasado 11 años desde aquel día. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cuando tenía 6 años yo tenía una pequeña hermana de tan sólo 4 años. Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente por el cual quedamos absolutamente solas y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor.

Fuimos a parar a un orfanato en donde estuvimos unos meses hasta que un día llegó un hombre y comenzó lentamente a adoptar a casi todos los niños del lugar. Muchas veces había intentado llevarme pero yo siempre le decía que si no me llevaba con mi hermana yo no iría a ningún lugar.

2 meses más tarde el padre del orfanato tuvo una discusión con ese tipo, una discusión muy fuerte, por que el padre se había enterado que ese tipo vendía a los niños de los orfanatos para que hicieran prostitución infantil. Mi hermana y yo escuchamos toda la discusión y decidí que no era bueno que nos quedáramos ahí las 2 solas, puesto que ya se habían llevado a todos los demás niños.

Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada cuando comenzamos a sentir un olor extraño, cuando salimos de nuestra habitación nos dimos cuenta que el orfanato había sido incendiado y que estábamos solas. De la nada apareció ese hombre y se raptó a mi hermana Celis. Perseguí al tipo hasta un lugar muy alejado del orfanato, después de que me costó mucho poder salir de las llamas. Cuando logré encontrar al bastardo, ese desgraciado se estaba violando a mi hermana brutalmente. Sin poder hacer nada miré la escena llorando sin poder parar, cuando siento que alguien me toma por la cintura y me tapa lo boca con algo. Perdí el conocimiento en aquel momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos como en una bodega mi hermana estaba en el suelo desnuda, sangrando y llorando. Yo, no podía moverme estaba estada de pies y manos y más encima estaba colgada desde algún lugar del techo, cuando escucho. . .

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es la chiquilla de los ojitos bonitos. No te preocupes preciosa tu también lo disfrutaras, a todos los niños les gusta, es algo que les da placer y bienestar. Pero la idea es que no te resistas por que o si no, terminaras como tu hermanita" - dijo un tipo de cabello negro y ojos mieles.

"Suélteme. . .a mi. . .y a mi. . .hermana"

"No, preciosa aún no, falta la mejor parte" - el tipo comienza a meter la mano por debajo de la blusa de Zoe Yue mientras estas tiritaba de miedo. - "Vamos no me digas que tienes miedo, si te va a gustar, tanto como a mi". - el tipo comienza a acercarse a Zoe Yue para poder lamer su mejilla.

"¡Déjeme en paz!" - la niña mordió fuertemente la lengua del tipo haciendo que este gritara del dolor y la golpeara, pero se alejó de ella.

"Bien, bien tu lo quisiste chiquilla, pensaba dejarlas vivir un poco más de tiempo, pero ahora cambié de opinión¡no seré nada de benevolente con ustedes!" - el tipo se alejó del lugar y comenzó a buscar entre unas cajas algo, hasta que llegó un tipo de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos grises aperlados.

"Hey, Miku, pensé que ya habías matado a esas niñas o ¿acaso quieres seguir maltratándolas?"

"Mira, Yoku, esa chiquilla que está colgada es una muchachita bastante mal criada así que la voy a hacer sufrir. Tu que puedes materializar cosas ¿podrías materializar una hacha con mucho filo?" ."Y ¿me puedes decir para que?"

"NO, SOLO HAZLO"

"Esta bien, no te enfades" - Yoku extendió su mano derecha, de la cual salió un aura de color morado y de la misma un hacha, la cual se la pasó a Miku. - "Aquí tienes"

"Bien chiquilla por quien empezaré, si ya sé por la pequeña Celis, así es¡MIRA COMO MUERE TU HERMANA Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA!"

Miku avanzó con el hacha hacia Celis, mientras que ésta sin poder moverse recibió de lleno un golpe en su brazo derecho, después de que cayó de espalda al suelo, la pobre niña se desangraba, el bastardo le había arrancado el brazo. Acto seguido continuó matando a la pobre niña, después que lo hizo la descuartizó y todo lo hizo delante de Zoe Yue, así que la niña había visto todo y en primera fila. Ahora ella sabía que le tocaría algo parecido o tal vez peor, pero una voz se escuchó desde algún lugar.

"Miku, eres un imbécil. Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, tendremos que irnos de inmediato para que no nos alcancen, los gritos de esa chiquilla se escucharon por todos lados. Realmente eres un imbécil"

"Lo siento Líder Matsuku, pero tenía ganas de ver correr sangre, aunque no la de esa chiquilla si no la de la otra. . ."

"¡YA BASTA! DEJA A ESA CHIQUILLA BOTADA POR ALGÚN LADO, sé que después querrá venganza y estaremos listos para dársela. Veremos que es capaz de hacer esa chiquilla"

"Vaya, el Jefe a hablado, ya oíste Miku, deja a la chiquilla y retirémonos" – dijo el chico rubio mientras se retiraba.

"Maldición"

Después de que Miku desatara a Zoe Yue y la tirara en un callejón junto con Yoku, lo cuales sin importarles absolutamente nada que ella los miraràapareció el Jefe, un muchacho de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azulado de mirada fría y penetrante también de color azul, en el lado derecho de su rostro, que desde su sien hasta la barbilla, tenía una cicatriz hecha con algo muy delgado y filoso. Se acercó a Zoe Yue y la miró atentamente.

"Mira pequeña, te dejé viva por que eres de esas personas que buscará venganza y estoy seguro que serías capaz de cualquier cosa para poder matarnos, lo sé. Es por eso que te dejo vivir, entiendes, quiero saber en que condiciones te enfrentaras con nosotros para poder recibirte de la mejor manera posible, ya que. . . ese es mi trabajo. Por cierto, para que no te demores es buscarnos, nosotros somos como el Némesis del Ryodan, yo diría que somos muy parecidos a ellos. . . recuérdalo siempre, recuerda nuestro nombre somos el Ryuuro". . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ese día cambie totalmente y me prometí a mi misma que mataría a todo ese grupo de asesinos con mis propias manos.

Después que Zoe Yue terminó su historia Bler tenía una mirada absolutamente asombrada, estaba atónita por lo que había escuchado más no así Leorio quien no mostraba ninguna reacción diferente a cuando había comenzado la historia. Cosa que hizo que Zoe Yue lo fulminara con la mirada, hasta que. . .

Uno de mis amigos está pasando por lo mismo que tu, Yue. Él también está en una venganza personal, pero contra el Ryodan. Es por eso que no me sorprende tu relato. – contestó Leorio para asombro de Bler.

Pero. . . en que mundo vivimos¿acaso todo el mundo quiere matar a alguien por venganza? – preguntó Bler al aire lo cual hizo que Zoe Yue se enfadara y se levantará muy indignada de su asiento. – Espera ZoYu, por favor espera, pero que dije para que te enfadaras así. . . – en ese momento Leorio tomo a Bler de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera a Zoe Yue.

Déjala tranquila, debe ser muy difícil para ella haber revivido aquel instante en el que comenzó su odio hacia el mundo.

Pero. . .

Déjala ella volveràsolo hay que darle tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de la Universidad, tirada en su cama, mientras lloraba de ira e impotencia, se encontraba Zoe Yue mientras pegaba su cabeza a la almohada.

Se sentía tonta, se sentía inútil, se sentía llena de ira contra el Ryuuro, quería matarlos a todos, quería poder sacarse ese maldito fantasma de la venganza de su mente, de su cuerpo, de vida.

La puerta se abrió, pero Zoe Yue no la sintió, siguió sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus lágrimas hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una mirada muy dulce, una mirada que siempre la calmaba y que le causaba risa a la vez. Era Leorio.

Leorio no podía negar que Yue era preciosa, pero había algo que hacía que él no pudiera declarársele, él pensaba que ella lo rechazaría, además durante el tiempo que habían estado los 3 juntos poco a poco comenzó a verla como a una hermana menor más que como a una amiga o una novia. Eso le parecía extraño por que aún así a él le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto verla llorar, habían sido pocas veces, pero aún así la había visto y era como si se le cayera el mundo, sí se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

Vamos mi niña, ven acá – Leorio tomó a Yue por la cintura e hizo que su cabeza quedara en el pecho del. – Sé que te duele lo que nos contaste, pero debes intentar ser fuerte, por que tanto Bler como yo siempre estaremos contigo.

Pero. . . (sniff sniff) ya no. . .me quedan. . . fuerzas Leorio.

Las tienes, lo que pasa es que están dormidas. . . no puedo dejar esto así, creo que. . . creo que lo haré yo te ayudaré a sacarlas.

¿Cómo? (sniff sniff)

NEN. . . te enseñaré lo básico del NEN, a ti y a Bler. Mi entrenamiento de NEN no está completo pero puedo ayudarlas en lo básico y si por alguna razón puedes encontrar a alguien que te enseñe NEN mejor que yo, sigue sus clases -dice Leorio haciendo reír un poco a Yue.

Muchas Gracias. . . Leorio.

Shhh, ahora descansa, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, así que debes descansar para estar en las mejores condiciones.

Después de eso Leorio dejó a Zoe Yue y se fue a conversar con Bler para ponerla al tanto de lo que quería realizar. Mientras que Zoe Yue miraba sin expresión alguna el techo de su habitación.

**Continuará. . .**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES DEL FANFICTION ! Que felicidad es volver a verlos aquí en otra historia mía, aunque ni siquiera he terminado las otras, pero, ustedes entienden cuando una escritora le viene la inspiración de no se donde simplemente escribe y eso hago yo .

Les aviso que me costará un poco el subir los capítulos de todos mis fics, puesto que el pc de mi hermano, el que tiene internet, está malo y tengo que ir a un cyber café para poder subir mis capítulos, así que les pido paciencia por favor. Si quieres que les avise cuando subo los capítulos de mis fics, dejen un review pidiendo eso y dejen su mail, cuando suba el capítulo les enviaré un mail para que sepan que logré subir desde los infiernos a la tierra para poder postear.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer fic, todavía queda mucho fic y para los amantes del Lemon¡SI SEÑORES HABRA LEMON Y DE LOS BUENOS! Ahora quiero que ustedes me digan si lo quieren con lujo de detalle.

Esperando sus reviews, nuevamente por que me habían sacado el fic, espero sus comentarios sobre este fic.

Maldición las caritas no se ven salen cuadritos farsantes que te quitan el sentido de la historia y los reglones de diálogo tampoco salen, así no se puede escribir!

Saludos y besos

Ryu Mari.


	2. Aprendiendo NEN y la llegada de un amigo

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hunter X Hunter  
"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"**

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la  
serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo II: Aprendiendo NEN y la llegada de un amigo.**

El sueño venció a Zoe Yue muy entrada la noche, aunque no fue una noche bastante placentera puesto que volvió a revivir aquel día en que asesinaron a su hermana.

Muy temprano entro la luz a la habitación de Leorio quien estaba recién abriendo los ojos para comenzar el día. Se notaba demasiado activo, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Sonaba y sonaba el despertador pero Bler hacía caso omiso de su llamado, aunque más sonaba el despertador ella lo único que hacía era dormir.

9:20 a.m.

Leorio ya estaba despierto y esperando a sus "alumnas". Yue llegó a las 9:22, pero aunque más esperaban y esperaban Bler nunca llegó así que supusieron que había hecho trisas el despertador, no podían pedirle más tenía apenas 14 años.

Leorio comenzó a hablar a Yue sobre lo que era el NEN y para que servía cada una de sus funciones, después de haberle explicado eso Leorio comenzó a ver si Yue tenía sus puntos de aura abiertos, lo cual le impresiono al saber que si lo tenía abiertos y que su aura, aún en ese estado estaba controlada. Después de saber eso le dijo que practicara Ten y que continuara haciéndolo todos los días, ya que así podría volverse más fuerte su cuerpo.

Mientras Yue practicaba Ten, el celular (o móvil) de Leorio sonó repentinamente.

Que extraño, quién. . . (Lee el visor) KURA. . .

Leorio se alejó para no molestar a Yue y contestó el celular mientras hablaba llegó corriendo Bler haciendo escándalo, como Leorio la vio puso su pie para que se cayera y le tapó la boca para que no interrumpiera y continuó con su conversación, dejando a una Bler tirada en el suelo un tanto enojada.

Sí, no hay problema, ven, estoy en Dulley, sí ahí mismo, pero yo te paso a buscar al aeropuerto no hay problema, avísame la hora de llegada, OK, nos vemos Adiós.

¿Quién era Leorio?

Bien, si viene él, me ayudara con las chicas, él sabe más que yo de esto. . .

Oye me estas escuchando. . .

Si así no tengo tanta carga, además la terca de Bler también podrá aprender, sólo espero que quiera ayudarme AAAAAAAAAAAAUCCCCH ¡OYE, POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!

POR QUE ESTOY HABLANDOTE HACE RATO Y NO ME TOMAS EN CUENTA POR ESO.

uuh lo siento.

Leorio ya me siento bastante mejor, hoy en la noche continuaré entrenando Ten. – dice Yue mitras se acercaba.

¿Ten¿Qué es Ten? Leorio. . .

No es mi culpa tu llegaste tarde, te dije a las 9:30 y que hora son. . . son las 11:45 y vienes a reclamar, mejor te callas niñita.

que lindos, se nota de inmediato que se quieren mucho.

1 semana después.

Suena el celular de Leorio a las 8:15 a.m. a penas Leorio logró encontrar la cosa que causaba el sonido y lo contestó cuando supo quien era saltó de la cama y se fue inmediatamente al baño y se fue a vestir después de cortar. Ante de salir llamó a la habitación de Yue para avisarle que no estaría durante el día y que iría a buscar a uno de sus amigos al aeropuerto.

Yue, practica tu Ten y después nos vemos voy por Kurapica.

¿Kura. . .pica¿Viene tu amigo a visitarte?

Así es, además, ahora entiendo el por que sentía que a pesar de todo él no estaba tan lejos.

Por que.

Por que te pareces mucho a él, tanto en tu manera de pensar como en tu manera de ser. Por eso sentía que a lo menos uno de ellos estaba cerca.

Disculpa, Leorio ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro dime.

¿Kurapica es el chico que quiere destruir al Ryodan?

Así es. . .

AAAAh y. . . ¿él también sabe NEN?

Sí, y sé lo que preguntarás, si tengo pensado que me ayude a enseñarles NEN, ahora espero que me ayude y no me deje botado.

Está bien, me pondré a practicar Ten ahora mismo.

Bien, ahora me voy cuídate, saludos a Bler, Chao.

Chao.

Después de esa conversación Zoe Yue quedó un tanto ensimismada, quería saber como era ese chico que andaba tras el Ryodan, le llamaba la atención que no fuera la única persona que quiere destruir a un clan poderoso y más encima de mafiosos y/o asesinos.

Ahora que lo pienso. . . Yoku sabía NEN. . . sacó de la nada esa hacha.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por su habitación Zoe Yue comenzó con su ya rutinario entrenamiento de Ten.

No, no me dejes sola, pap� por favor. . . por favor papáááááááá (se ve a Bler corriendo tras un hombre de gabardina negra) – de pronto Bler se despierta de golpe por lo que había soñado. El abandono de su padre fue algo que la marcó mucho, ella nunca supo el por que se fue y su madre nunca quiso decírselo, se sentía débil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leorio corría por los pasillos del gran aeropuerto buscando a su amigo a quien no veía desde hace 1 año y medio, mientras corría de aquí para allá y de allá para acá logró divisar a un chico de cabello rubio claro vestido de azul N/A: tiene el mismo traje que en el ending de Greed Island, ese de la faldita azul con el símbolo de infinito en color amarillo a penas lo vio sabía que era él, por fin lo había encontrado. El chico rubio miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien entre la gente, pero no se había percatado que ya lo habían encontrado.

¡KURAPICA!

Se escucha fuertemente, lo cual hace que el chico rubio voltee a mirar al lugar de donde venía la voz, cuando supo de quien se trataba esbozo una sonrisa (N/A: XD KURAPICA I LOVE YOU!)

Pensé que no te encontraría entre tanta gente, amigo – dice Leorio al encontrarse con el muchacho.

Pero ya vez aquí estoy. Tanto tiempo sin verte Leorio.

Lo mismo digo Kurapica, estás un poco más alto y también tienes el cabello un poco más largo.

Lo notaste, Zenritsu me dijo que me lo dejara un poco más largo, ya que ya tenía 17 años y con el cabello como lo tenía antes se me disminuía la edad, según él. Pero no está tan largo solo llega a la unión del cuello con los hombros no es tanto.

Jaajajajajajajajajaja, y. . . ¿cómo andan las cosas?

¿Te refieres a la araña?

Así es, supongo que no descansaste este año y medio ¿ya los acabaste?

No, todavía me faltan algunos. – contesta Kurapica mientras empuñaba las manos y miraba con ira el suelo.

Vaya son como unas plagas, eso creo.

¿Unas plagas? – pregunta Kurapica mientras miraba a Leorio.

Así es, me refiero al Ryuuro. . . ¿Kurapica estas bien?

Nombraste al Ryuuro. . . ¡Leorio que relación tienes con esos bastardos! - grita Kurapica mientras mira con odio.

Yo nada.

Ese grupo es el Némesis de la araña se pueden ayudar como se pueden destruir entre ellos, pero estos son aún más corruptos, promulgan la prostitución infantil, además de robar y matar, pero su nombre no es tan conocido, simplemente se les conoce así como el Némesis del Ryodan. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de esa organización Leorio?

Pueeeeeeeeeeees, Kurapica tendremos que tener una conversación un tanto extensa así que mejor vámonos de aquí y te cuento en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que horror hay que dar el examen muy pronto Zoe ¿qué vas hacer? – pregunta una chica de la carrera de Zoe.

Pues simplemente darlo, es una de las pocas asignaturas que nos quedan y si nos sacamos malas calificaciones no podremos egresar.

Que triste, yo no me siento preparada en absoluto para esto, espero que te vaya bien, adiós.

Adiós. Bien mejor voy a la biblioteca a terminar de estudiar para el examen, no será tan difícil no veo por que se ponen tan nerviosos.

Zoe Yue camina tranquilamente por los corredores de la Universidad, es extraño que no haya nadie, así que en vez de ir a la biblioteca se fue al departamento de Música y Artes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡NO PUEDOOOOOOOOOOO! ME CUESTA DEMASIADO CONCENTARME PARA PODER HACER ESA MALDITA COSA A LA QUE LEORIO LE LLAMA TEN, ES MUCHO PARA MI, NUNCA PODRE APRENDER NEN – grita desaforadamente Bler mientras hacía rabietas en su habitación.

Después de llorar un rato de sentirse mal y dejar a Leorio por el suelo, Bler decide levantarse ducharse y salir, para poder encontrar un poco de "paz interna" que para ella significaba alguna cosa entretenida para poder hacer y entre ellas se encontraba la de ir de compras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te refieres a que ella también busca una venganza, pues. . .yo la entiendo a la perfección. – dice Kurapica mientras miraba por la venta del automóvil en el que viajaban.

Sabía que contestarías eso.

¿Acaso soy predecible?

No, pero tú y ella tienen muchas cosas en común. Por cierto a ella y a Bler, mi otra amiga de la Universidad les estoy enseñando NEN.

y por que les enseñas eso.

A Bler para que deje de fastidiar pero a Yue se lo enseño por que sé que ella lo necesitará tarde o temprano, pero tu sabes que yo no he terminado mis clases así que. . .

Ni lo sueñes Leorio, no te ayudaré, tú te metiste en eso tú sales de eso solo.

Por favor, por lo menos entrena por un par de días a Yue ella es una buena chica, entiende rápido y cuando la conozcas estoy seguro que cambiaras de idea.

Ni lo sueñes ya dije que no.

Pero. . .

¡QUE TE DIJE QUE YO NO SOY TUTOR DE NADIEEE!

Que carácter, no ha cambiado nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoe Yue se encontraba en el salón de música, en medio del salón se encontraban un piano de cola, lentamente se acercó pero no lo tocó miró el lugar y vio una radio, se acercó discretamente y la encendió.

Zoe Yue no era una chica de una nación normal, en realidad, su madre venía desde Arabia así que ella aún recordaba el como bailar la danza de su país, el árabe. Siempre estaba alguna cinta o cd que tuviera aquella música que le recordaba su país. A pesar de que estuvo muy poco tiempo en él sus mejores momentos fueron ahí, fue cuando se fueron que comenzó su pesadilla.

Como estaba sola puse una cinta con música árabe y comenzó a escucharla en aquel salón amplio y solitario, pero hasta que vino cierta canción que recordó el como su madre se había empeñado en enseñarle el arte de la danza árabe. Zoe Yue tomo aire y se levantó, cerrando sus ojos lentamente comenzó a recordar como eran aquellos momentos con su madre, en donde ella muy tiernamente le enseñaba a bailar. Primero fueron sus brazos los cuales tomaron vida, poco a poco las caderas, después las piernas, y por último ya estaba todo su cuerpo sumido en la melodía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leorio llevo a Kurapica a su habitación ya que ésta tenía 2 camas y podía quedarse cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Mientras iban a las habitaciones, Kurapica escuchó una música muy especial, por lo cual decidió seguirla, como Leorio no lograba escuchar nada simplemente siguió a Kurapira. Su búsqueda los llevó al departamento de Música y Artes.

AAAh, pero Kurapica este es el departamento de Música y Artes, claro que vas a escuchar música si eso hacen aquí.

Pero ¿tocan de todo tipo de música?

Claro. . . espera nunca había escuchado una melodía así, es preciosa.

Por eso te pregunto¿tocan de todo aquí?

Pues supongo, por que no mejor no nos asomamos para ver como tocan.

Eres un fisgón.

Leorio y Kurapica abrieron discretamente las puerta del salón de donde provenía la música, abrieron tan discretamente que solo miraban con su ojo derecho, cuan sorpresa se llevaron al ver que no había nadie tocando si no que era una radio sonando y que en medio del salón estaba Zoe Yue bailando. Leorio quedo absolutamente boquiabierto, mientras que Kurapica miraba muy interesado el baile de la chica, ya que él no sabía que aquella muchacha era amiga de Leorio.

Zoe Yue bailaba como una verdadera odalisca, nunca se dio cuenta que la estuvieron mirando durante tofo el tiempo que bailo, ya que no fue una canción. En la última canción ambos muchachos se sonrojaron con la sensualidad con la que la chica estaba bailando, ambos sentían como si ella supiera que habían unos hombres y debía bailarles por que ese era su deber. En un momento Leorio no se contuvo más y tuvo que retirarse, ya que no aguantaba el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que tenía, Kurapica lo siguió y casi como por arte de magia la música cesó, ambos muchachos sabían que debían desaparecer de aquel lugar por que o si no serían asesinados, así que Leorio tomó a Kurapica del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo a la cafetería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya tenía años que no salía sola de compras, a ver, a ver que compro, ya sé esto le va a encantar a ZoYu así que le compraré este jeans y este peto (vaquero y top) y esta falda y esto, y esto también y. . . si esto también. Cierto a Leorio también tengo que llevarle algo no puedo ser tan mala con él - decía Bler mientras tomaba y tomaba prendas de una tienda de ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si Yue llega a saber que la vimos nos va a matar, bueno a ti no por que no te conoce, pero a mi si y. . .

¿Quién te va a matar Leorio? – pregunta una extrañada Yue llegando a la mesa de la cafetería en la cual se encontraban Kurapica y Leorio.

nadie, jejejeje.

oh, disculpa. . . ¿quién es tu amigo Leorio, no me lo vas a presentar? – pregunta nuevamente Yue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo siento , Zoe Yue el es Kurapica, Kurapica Zoe Yue.

Kurapica como todo un caballero se levanto de su silla y saludo en la mano a Zoe Yue, quien quedo un tanto impresionada con los modales del chico. Kurapica tomó la silla para que se sentara Zoe Yue y después de que ella lo hizo el volvió a su asiento.

Vaya, que chico más caballeroso. Así que él es Kurapica, ahora sólo me faltan Gon y Killua

Ella. . . tiene algo que me hace sentir extraño, creo que volveré a pensar eso de tener que ser tutor de NEN

Por que se quedan callados, no me gusta el silencio y no sé que preguntar

Silencio. . .

Silencio. . .

Silencio. . .

Silen. . .

HAY YO SABÍA QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ, MIREN FUI DE COMPRAS Y LES TRAJE ALGO A LOS 2, QUE RICO ¡OYE MESERO TENGO HAMBRE¿ah? Oye Leorio y ¿quién es este?

(Caída estilo anime)

Bler eres tan suave para darle la bienvenida a alguien.

Si bastante, ahora si te considero loca.

yo no soy loca.

No llegas ni abogada del diablo.

Cállate, médico de cuarta.

hay que lindos, ya empezaron, no se preocupe joven Kurapica, las peleas entre ellos 2 son normales.

Por favor, simplemente dime Kurapica.

Esta bien, por que no mejor nos cambiamos de mesa y conversamos entre nosotros por que aquí hay para mucho rato más.

esta bien.

Kurapica y Zoe Yue se corrieron 2 mesas para poder dejar a Leorio y Bler discutir tranquilos. Mientras que ellos comenzaban a conocerse.

Bien y como le gusta que la llamen señorita Zoe Yue.

En primero lugar nada de señorita, no me gusta, sólo se lo aguanto a los maestros y puedes llamarme como te guste, Zoe o Yue, Bler me dice ZoYu para acortar mi nombre y a Leorio me gusta llamarme Yue.

Está bien, Zoe, te llamaré por el primero de tus nombre que se me venga a la cabeza.

No hay problema Kurapica.

Por cierto tu nombre significa "Luna en una noche de lluvia" ¿cierto?

Vaya, eres la primera persona que descifra el significado sin que yo lo diga, así es, es una metáfora.

Ya veo¿quiere decir que aunque llueva y este todo oscuro siempre estará la luz de la luna para guiarnos?

Así es, que inteligente y observador eres. . . ¿ah, usas un arete en el lado izquierdo y es de metal y piedra, eso lo usaban los hombres de una tribu muy especial en el occidente de aquí.

Así es , tú también eres muy observadora como para fijarte incluso de que manera es el arete. Por que yo que sepa no es necesario ser mujer para usar uno. Por cierto ¿sabes como se llamaba la tribu? si lo sabe creo que tendré que conocerla más, me llama mucho la atención la chica

Si no mal recuerdo que era. . .la tribu Kuruta, la gente de esa tribu cuando tenía emociones muy fuertes cambiaban de color sus ojos se volvían de color rojo rubí. Conocí unos por medio de una subasta, aunque. . . no me gusto para nada que subastaran los ojos de las personas de esa tribu a pesar de que estén muertas es como si alguien subastara tú cadáver por que eras alguien famoso, no le encuentro justificación.

Impresionante sabe cada detalle Veo que sabes bastante sobre aquella tribu y. . . ¿qué pasaría si te digo que yo pertenezco a esa tribu?

El rostro de Zoe cambió de pronto, quedó mirando a Kurapica un poco impresionada por la pregunta, pero se calmó miro a todos lados y contestó.

Pueees. . . no sé – dice Zoe mientras bajaba la mirada

Pues te digo que. . . yo pertenezco a la tribu Kuruta – dice Kurapica ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

¡Increíble, yo sabía que la habían masa. . . em. . .

Sí, el Ryodan fue el que masacro a la tribu Kuruta y dejó a todos los habitantes sin sus ojos rojos.

Debió ser muy triste el perder a toda tu tribu. – dice Zoe mientras miraba la mesa un tanto cabizbaja.

Sí es cierto, por eso tengo que destruir al Ryodan. –contesta Kurapica mientras empuñaba las manos sobre la mesa.

Veo que Leorio tenía razón, tu y yo nos parecemos mucho. . . yo también estoy en una venganza, pero contra el Némesis del Ryodan.

O O no era mentira entonces

Es por eso que Leorio me esta enseñando NEN, por que quiero matar a todos esos desgraciados del Ryuuro. – dijo Zoe mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno lleno de odio.

Ya veo. . .pues, entonces creo que reconsidero la oferta de Leorio.

¿Qué?

Nada, es solo que Leorio me había pedido un favor.

¿Un. . . favor?

Así es, pero no te preocupes ya sabrás de que se tratará.

Creo que ya dejaron de discutir ese par, así que podremos conversar todos como personas civilizadas.

eso espero.

Después que Leorio y Bler dejaron de discutir se cambiaron de mesa a la de Kurapica y Zoe.

Oye Leorio – dijo Bler muy bajo al oído de Leorio.

¿Qué pasa?

No crees que hacen una linda pareja esos dos.

¿Qué?

Que si crees que hacen linda pareja esos dos.

No sé, pues quizás tal. . .

De que hablan tan bajo – preguntó de pronto Kurapica haciendo que ambos muchachos saltaran del susto.

¡KURAPICA POR POCO Y ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!

Pues eso significa entonces que algo malo estabas planeando Leorio. Creo que después conversaremos.

que lindos son todos.

Después de conversar y de cenar algo en la cafetería de la Universidad, cada uno fue retirándose a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reconsideré tu propuesta, Leorio – dice Kurapica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Así? Y. . .¿cómo es que cambiaste de parecer así de repente?

Ella y yo somos muy parecidos, así que estoy seguro que me será fácil entrenarla. Incluso creo que es del mismo estilo que yo.

¿Te refieres al de materialización?

Así es, Leorio, y creo que yo soy el más indicado para entrenarla en eso, además ambos nos entendemos a la perfección, pero jamás pensé que ella también estaba en busca de una venganza personal.

Kurapica, ella a sufrido igual que tu, amigo, así que te doy las gracias por ayudarme.

Eso es mejor, así yo te instruiré para que le enseñes a Bler y yo me encargo de Zoe.

Excelente, muchas gracias Kurapica.

Para eso estamos los amigos¿no crees?

Ya lo creo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenas noches Bler.

Igualmente ZoYu, cuidate y sueña conmigo.

No gracias no quiero tener una pesadilla.

T.T que mala eres.

está bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana en el patio en donde entrenamos NEN.

Bien.

Zoe (N/A: le pondré o Zoe o Yue, por que me cansé de escribir el nombre completo) entró a su habitación, caminó hasta el centro de la misma, después hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, vaya ya eran las 8:20 p.m. se le había pasado el día muy rápido, pero se sentía feliz y tranquila, aunque no estaba segura del porque.

Arreglo su habitación un poco, se cambió de ropa a una solerita de color crema y se medio tomó el cabello, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a practicar Ten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bler entró a su habitación y se deslizó en la puerta al cerrarla, no sabía por que se sentía mal, pero sabía que era algo anormal. En el suelo comenzó a llorar descontroladamente como si fuera el último día de su vida, fue ahí cuando entendió lo que pasaba, sentía envidia de Kurapica, pero. . . ¿por qué, ella no sentía nada por nadie ¿o si? No si sentía, sentía algo por. . . ZoYu, algo muy especial, pero no sabía lo que era¿amor, amistad, cariño? No sabía lo único que sabía era que desde ese día, en que había aparecido Kurapica, sentía que ella se iría lejos muy lejos de su lado.

**Continuará. . .**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola nuevamente lectores, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? por cierto ¿qué será aquel sentimiento que siente Bler por Zoe Yue? Tendremos que averiguarlo, también debemos averiguar que es lo que pasará en el entrenamiento de las 2 chicas con Leorio y Kurapica. Mmmmmmmmmm son muchas cosas las que faltan.

Doy el aviso que este fic se supone que está ambientado mientras Gon y Killua están jugando "La isla de la Ambición", pero no se preocupen aparecerán más adelante y XD ¡TODAS BABEAREMOS! Serán babeos generalizados, sólo espero que logren llegar hasta ahí.

No puedo escribir bien, ya que los guiones no salen como corresponden, pero que comprendan eso y traten de leer de la mejor manera.

Besos  
Ryu Mari


	3. Nuevo entrenador x peleas x ¿reconciliac...

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hunter X Hunter **

**"�¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"**

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la  
serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo III: Nuevo entrenador x peleas x ¿reconciliación?**

La luz entraba por las cortinas entre abiertas, a la habitación, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse por la luz del sol, cuando lo hizo 2 hermosos ojos azules miraron la ventana. Su cabello rubio reposaba sobre sus mejillas y en parte de su frente. Bostezó, se sentía cansado pero tranquilo, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera.

Si, era cierto, echaba de menos a los más pequeños del grupo, en esos momento él pensó que debían estar pasando por momentos de alegría, de peligro y tristeza, hasta incluso pensó que su amistad era mucho más fuerte que antes. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de todo lo que los quería y de que su amistad era fuerte, sólo quería volver a verlos y saber que estaban bien.

En ese momento recordó la conversación de anoche - "Sí, lo haré" – eso fue lo que contestó, debía de cumplir su palabra. Aún era temprano así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararlo todo. Se giró y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, mejor para él no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie del porque se estaba levantando a las 7:55 a.m.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento entraba a su salón, miró a todos lados para no ser visto, sólo quería sacar un cuaderno que se le quedó el día anterior, si lo descubrían lo interrogarían, ya que las clases comenzaban ese día a las 2:00 p.m. para todas las carreras de la Universidad.

Sigilosamente entro y logró su cometido, aunque tuvo que salir rápidamente ya que venía un maestro a su salón.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de peligro se relajo en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Miró la hora en un reloj que había justo en frente de las escaleras, eran las 8:10 a.m. así que decidió ir a buscar a sus lindas alumnas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún no sabía que ponerse, era extraño en ella, tiraba al suelo faldas, pantalones, soleras, poleras (remeras), petos (tops), todo lo que encontraba a su paso, algo la hacía sentirse incomoda y no sabía que demonios era. Después de casi media hora decidió ponerse algo que combinara con su larga cabellera rubia oscura y sus ojos, que por extraño que pareciera, hoy eran de un gris un tanto azulado en vez de un verdoso. Las explicaciones que daba, era que según su estado de ánimo y el clima eran factores que causaban cambios extraños en sus ojos.

De la nada sonó el teléfono de su habitación, era extraño nadie la llamaba a esa hora.

¿Sí, Quién habla?

/Zoe Yue, soy yo. . . Locke, hola./

Locke, hola, dime ¿qué te hizo llamarme a estas horas?

/Quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme con unos trabajos que tenemos que entregar la próxima semana y como eres la mejor en esa asignatura no se me ocurrió nadie más. . ./

Claro no tengo problema, después de clases puedo hacerlo. . . ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?

/Sí. . . o sea no, pero. . . es que. . ./

Vamos, Locke, dímelo con confianza.

/Es que. . . es que. . . tu. . . tu. . . �¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO/

Locke. . .

tut tut tut tut (corte del teléfono)

. . . cortó. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió sus ojos se percató de que se había quedado dormida en el mismo lugar en el cual se había puesto a llorar la noche anterior. Estaba totalmente demacrada, se sentía desconcertada, sentía su corazón apretado y dolido. Se incorporó y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las 8:25 a.m. recordó que tenía que entrenar y no podía estar con una apariencia como la que andaba trayendo, era demasiado horrible. Cuando logró hacerse la idea, se fue a la ducha y escogió la ropa que se pondría, extrañamente toda la ropa era negra, como si estuviera de luto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había aburrido de su ropa normal ya la había estado usando durante casi 2 años y medio, eso era demasiado así que comenzó a buscar entre su equipaje alguna otra vestimenta que lo caracterizara como siempre lo había hecho. Lo logro encontró una chaqueta larga de color azul con amarillo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una faja de color amarillo, en el pecho tenía aquellas insignias extrañas que siempre tenían todas las cosas que se ponía y claramente eran de color amarillo (N/A: el traje es muy parecido al que usa cuando está aprendiendo Nen), obviamente se las pondría con su traje blanco que siempre llevaba debajo. Eran las 8:15 a.m.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de sacar a la chica de los cabellos negros de su habitación decidió ir por una de las chicas más codiciadas de la Universidad, su otra amiga.

Vamos, Bler apresúrate todavía nos falta Yue. Kurapica va a matarme.

Falta ZoYu. . . oo.

Sí, vamos, corre, corre, corre.

Leorio llevaba a Bler tomada de la mano mientras corrían desesperadamente por lo pasillos. Los cabellos de Bler volaban con la rapidez con la que iban en esos momentos.

Leorio tenía una cadenita con una cruz de plata fuera de la polera negra que llevaba, que también volaba con el viento.

toc toc toc (sonido barato de puerta barata)

Yue¿estas lista?

/Sí, casi, ya salgo/

Rápido, por favor. . .

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando a Leorio y a Bler boquiabiertos, Yue estaba vestida con una mini escocesa de color café, con pantys negras y botas con tacón hasta la rodilla, y para arriba tenía una polera (remera) muy apretada y escotada de color negro. Su cabello suelto y sus ojos brillantes hacían que todo el conjunto se viera precioso en ella.

Bler no pudo evitar mirarla y sonrojarse, sus preciosos ojos grises en ese momento se abrieron más de lo normal, haciendo que se transformaran en 2 hermosas perlitas mirando algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Ella no podía dejar de mirarla, había que decirlo, si querías mirar a una mujer con un cuerpo estupendo esa era Zoe Yue.

En esos momentos Bler comenzó a sentir un fuerte impulso de besarla, pero no podía con la presencia de Leorio, así que simplemente se contentó con mirarle su hermosa silueta tapada por la ropa. En ese instante comenzó a querer tener aquellos enormes pechos entre sus manos y poder masajearlos, poder besarla y poder sentir todo su cuerpo junto con el de ella, pero Leorio la hizo volver a la realidad, había que irse a entrenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de mucho retraso, a las 9:00 a.m. comenzó el entrenamiento o eso era lo que esperaba Bler.

Pues ahora que estamos los cuatro vamos a empezar el entrenamiento de Nen, Yue tu entrenarás con Kurapica.

�¡NO PUEDE SER¡POR QUE, POR QUE ZOYU TIENE QUE ENTRENAR CON ÉL! – gritó Bler como verdadera histérica.

¿Acaso es malo Bler? – preguntó muy impresionada, Zoe por la reacción de su amiga.

No. . . pero, pero¡ME NIEGO! – vuelve a gritar Bler ya con los ojos cristalinos.

Dame una buena razón, Bler, si lo haces entrenaré con Leorio.

Pues. . . no la tengo. . . simplemente no quiero. – contestó Bler mientras miraba al suelo.

Bien entonces no hay más vuelta que darle. ¿En que parte entrenamos Kurapica?

Sore wa himitsu desu (eso es un gran secreto) sígueme.

Así fue, Zoe siguió a Kurapica al lugar en donde entrenarían mientras que Bler los miraba, incapaz de poder impedirlo, el como se alejaban. Nuevamente Leorio la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzaron en el mismo lugar a entrenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un silencio incómodo fue posándose entre Zoe y Kurapica mientras caminaban a su lugar de entrenamiento, el cual se ubicaba detrás de la Facultad de Música y Artes. De la nada el hielo se rompió.

¿Te sucede algo Yue?

No. . . ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Por que tu aura está muy inestable y además eres una muchacha muy efusiva.

Tú. . . ¿lo crees?

Así es. . . ¿te sucedió algo de camino aquí?

No, o sea. . .

Confía en mi soy tu "tutor", pero más que eso soy tu amigo o por lo menos quiero serlo. – al decir esto Kurapica detuvo su caminata y se dio vuelta quedando de frente a Zoe, haciendo que ella también parará y viera una hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Kurapica, dedicada a ella y solo para ella.

Ya llegamos.

Atrás de la Facultad de Música y Artes. . . ¿por qué en este lugar? – preguntó Zoe un tanto extrañada y confundida.

Por 2 motivos, es un lugar relajante y estamos lejos de Leorio y su amiga Bler.

Oye no seas malo con ella. Es cierto es tan sólo una niña pero. . . cada día crece más .

Eres muy tierna con ella. Bien ¿empezamos?

�¡Hai!

Pero antes¿me dirás lo que te pasó?

Pueeeees. . . hoy muy temprano recibí la llamada de uno de mis compañeros y puees. . . se me declaró.

¿Acaso tiene eso algo de malo?

No sé, es que. . . no quiero pasarlo a llevar. . . además. . . además. . . quiero pensar bien las cosas por que él es muy especial.

Te aconsejo que te tomes tu tiempo, es lo mejor, pero nunca, y recuérdalo, NUNCA lastimes los sentimientos de alguien, más si es relacionado con él amor.

¿Acaso tú lo has vivido?

Yo no, pero hice sufrir mucho a alguien y no me di cuenta hasta fue muy tarde.

Después de aquella conversación, la cual quedó inconclusa, Kurapica comenzó a arreglar el lugar para el entrenamiento.

Comenzó viendo como era el aura de Zoe, como ella ya había estado practicando Ten durante mucho tiempo le salió más fácil, así que inmediatamente la puso a realizar la prueba del agua. Cuando Zoe hizo aquella prueba a Kurapica no le impresionó en absoluto que ella allá sido del estilo que materializa, pero cuando comenzaron a salir otras cosas en el agua fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

Pero que demonios. . .

Primero cristales, y ahora el agua se realza y la hojita se mueve. . .

El agua tomo un tinte color rojo. . . Yue saca las manos.

Así lo hizo, Zoe sacó las manos y el agua se calmo nuevamente, pero el tinte rojo y los cristales permanecieron. Kurapica puso el dedo índice en el agua y después lo lamió, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era dulce.

Y. . .¿ahora que pasó?

Lo que pasó es que. . .

�¡CRASH! (Sonido de la copa rompiéndose)

Ella es del estilo especial

Pero que demonios pasó. . .

Yue. . . tú eres por naturaleza del estilo especial.

¿Estilo especial?

Ahora te lo explicaré, pero necesito que pongas mucha atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto es terrible, por que tiene que pasarme esto, por que

Bler, veamos que estilo de aura tienes.

Está bien. . .

Bler tomó la copa con agua y comenzó a realizar la prueba, la hoja se comenzó a mover muy rápidamente para sorpresa de ambos.

Vaya veo que eres del estilo que controla. . . ¿pero que demonios haces?

Tengo sed, quiero tomar agua, simplemente le saque la hoja. – dijo Bler mientras se llevaba a la boca el vaso, para sorpresa de Leorio no se demoró mucho con el vaso en la boca.

¿Qué paso?

Es que. . . es que. . . está salado.

Oo COMO VA A ESTAR SALADO. – Leorio le arrebató de las manos el vaso a Bler y tomo un trago y comprobó que estaba salado. – Pero que demonios pasa aquí, como es posible que tengas 2 estilos por naturaleza.

¿Eso es malo?

No, es extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ¿Qué tal Leorio?

Cosas extrañas, Bler tiene 2 tipos de Nen por naturaleza.

¿Qué?

Como escuchaste, tiene 2 tipos de Nen por naturaleza, el controlador y el de transformación.

Que extraño, son demasiado diferentes. . .

¿Y Yue?

Ella es del estilo especial.

�¡QUE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puedes decirme por que reaccionaste así Bler

Por que yo no quería que entrenaras con él – contesta Bler mirando al suelo.

Pero. . . ¿por qué demonios gritaste como una histérica?

Fue un impulso.

¿Impulso?

Sí. . . ZoYu. . . Estamos en mi habitación. . . estamos solas. . . puede que. . . puede que lo logre

¿Qué sucede Bler?

Bler en ese momento se abalanzó encima de Zoe y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando si cabeza recostada en el hombro de ella. Acto seguido comenzó a besar muy despacio su cuello y a tocar, insinuadoramente, su cintura. Zoe, sin entender que pasaba, estaba absolutamente paralizada, pero sabía que Bler no estaba en sus cabales y que tenía que detenerla. En ese momento Bler metió la mano izquierda bajo su polera (remera) negra y estaba dirigiéndose peligrosamente a sus pechos.

Zoe en ese momento lanzó, de un solo empujón, a Bler lejos y mirándola con cierto resentimiento salió de la habitación de la chica de los cabellos negros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Esa no era Yue?

Creo que si, Leorio, pero. . . ¿qué le pasar�?

No sé pero. . . pasó llorando. . . �� de seguro algún idiota la hizo sentir mal.

¿Por qué dices eso Leorio?

Por que es una de las chicas más codiciadas de la Universidad, no tengo que decirte el por que eso es evidente, por eso es obvio que muchos hombres la cortejen. . . iré a ver que fue lo que. . .

/Atención, se necesita al estudiante Leorio del departamento de Medicina en la recepción de la Universidad. Repito, se necesita al estudiante Leorio del departamento de Medicina en la recepción de la Universidad/

Demonios, quería saber que le pasaba a Yue. . . ¿Kurapica puedes verla tu por favor? – pregunta Leorio mientras miraba a su amigo con carita de perrito degollado.

Ehh. . . está bien, yo lo veré.

Muchas Gracias, viejo, después me cuentas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró corriendo a su habitación, se sentía mal, se sentía extraña y por sobre todo se sentía tonta. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga hiciera eso, de la nada sus hermosos ojos azulosos que había tenido durante el día, se tornaron verdes esmeralda por las lágrimas que empezaban a cubrirlos. Comenzó a tambalearse y se acercó al sillón, se cayó en el por que sus piernas flaquearon.

La puerta sonó y sonó, pero nadie salió así que decidió entrar. Al hacerlo escuchó unos extraños sonidos y los siguió, cuando llegó al lugar vio a la preciosa chica llorando descontroladamente sobre el sillón.

Yue que sucede – le susurró en el oído tierna y dulcemente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Dé. . .jame. . .sola. . .

Soy tu amigo, Yue, podes confiar en mí. . .

En ese momento Zoe se lanzó encima de Kurapica, haciendo que el muchacho quedara absolutamente impresionado por la reacción de su amiga.

Zoe era tranquilizada por Kurapica, mientras que ésta le contaba lo que había sucedido, entre sollozos, unos momentos antes a su llegada, Kurapica se impresionó en sobremanera con lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

Kurapica acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello de Zoe con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la abrazaba fuertemente.

No sé. . . por que pasó esto.

No te martirices hay hablar con ella.

Pero. . . – en ese momento Zoe se alejó por un momento de Kurapica quedando frente a frente a no más de 15 cm.

Es cierto, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero hay que recordar que es tan sólo una niña. – dijo Kurapica a Zoe directa pero sutilmente.

Es. . . verdad, además. . . ella, nunca tuvo. . . a alguien. . . tan cercano como. . . lo ha estado conmigo.

Ves, todo tiene una razón.

Kurapica de pronto quedó absolutamente en blanco, no sabía que decir, sintió como su corazón se apretaba y comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Inconscientemente comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha, del pelo al rostro de Zoe, y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras que ella acepaba aquellas caricias. Zoe se sentía nerviosa, aunque no sabía el porqué se su nerviosismo. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir una extraña atracción que hacía que sus labios quisieran beber del néctar del otro. . .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

�¡DEMONIOS ESTOY ABURRIDA¿AÚN NOS FALTA PARA LLEGAR ZOYU?

�� Sí, todavía, llevamos viajando recién 2 días y medio y ya quieres llegar.

Sí :P. . .

Fue tu culpa el no querer bajar en la parada anterior para refrescarte, tú misma me dijiste "no me molestes" y mírate ahora.

Oye. . . EL SUEÑO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE.

�� mentirosa, simplemente no te diste ni cuenta por que estabas como en el décimo sueño y estoy segura que ahora ni siquiera te acuerdas que te pregunté si quería bajar.

¿En serio me lo preguntaste?

No te acabo de decir la respuesta que me diste, ves no te diste ni cuenta.

Ehhhh. . . bueno. . . Ajá ya sé, estabas recordando algunas cositas XD uuuuuuuuh que pícara ZoYu.

�¡CÁLLATE, NO ME DESVIES EL TEMA!

Hay que exagerada. Pensándolo bien, yo también recuerdo algo no muy agradable

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía feliz, estaba con ella, la persona que ¿amaba? Que importaba si la amaba o no la cosa era que estaba con ella.

Sus manos, su boca todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque que le daba a ella, quería más pero no podía. De pronto algo extraño la lanzó muy lejos y ya no sintió su respiración, su cuerpo tenso, nada, sólo sintió la puerta azotarse fuertemente.

¿Qué hizo mal¿Acaso no era lo que ella quería, hacerla sentir sus sentimientos, demostrárselos? En ese momento Bler sintió como su pecho se apretó fuertemente, le dolía pero no sabía el porqué le dolía tanto, era como si estuvieran incrustando, profundamente, una daga en el corazón. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a llorar como la noche anterior, era el mismo llanto, lleno de amargura, de odio e ira contenida. Se llevó las manos a su pecho y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente, sin importarle que sus uñas se enterraban en la carne y comenzaba, lentamente, a fluir un hilillo de sangre.

te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio. . . – repetía rápidamente Bler mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

�¡TE ODIO KURAPICA, A TI, AL MUNDO ENTERO, A MI PADRE Y A MI MISMA!

Bler seguía gritando desesperadamente, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño derecho y con su mano izquierda seguía apretándose el pecho.

**Continuará. . .**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola gente de Fanfiction ¿cómo están? Espero que súper bien.

Aquí estoy, nuevamente con el fic de Hunter x Hunter ¿qué tal el capítulo de ahora? Vaya están pasado muchas cosas pero aún faltan muchas. ¿Qué hará Zoe Yue con respecto a las insinuaciones de Bler¿Qué paso entre Zoe y Kurapica¿Significará algo la declaración de Locke? Aún falta mucho queridísimo lector, para estas y otras respuestas hay que esperar el cuarto capítulo.

No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews eso me motiva a escribir más .

Espero que sigan leyendo el fic, queda muy poco para la aparición de Gon y Killua en el fic, así que para las fanáticas, prepárense. También tengo algo para los fanáticos de Hisoka y del Ryodan, así que no dejen de leer.

Si no se entiende bien es por los problemas de FFiction y sus arreglos extraños para los escritores, Gracias por su comprensión.


	4. Mal entendidoxnuevas alumnasxlibro negro

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash /

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hunter X Hunter  
****  
"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"**

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4: Mal entendido x nuevas alumnas x libro negro**

Abrió sus ojos, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, estaban peor que la vez anterior. Miró sus manos y tenían sangre, se levantó un poco del suelo y se percató de que también había sangre en el, se levantó, dificultosamente, y fue al baño (lavabo) y se miró en el espejo, se sacó la ropa que tenía puesta y se dio cuenta de los rasguños que se había hecho en el pecho la noche anterior. Le ardían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertó lo recordó todo, sus ojos azules se clavaron en el techo mientras su mano derecha subía y tocaba lentamente sus labios, lo recordaba todo, incluso la sensación que experimentó en ese momento, de recordarlo se sonrojó un poco. Nunca le había pasado por eso.

Miró hacia los lados y vio a su compañero de habitación durmiendo, tan desordenado como siempre, rió para sus adentro. Extrañamente se sentía demasiado contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz la despertó, miró y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, pensó que aún seguía en el sillón. ¿El sillón? Recordó el sillón y su rostro completo enrojeció, sintió como la temperatura comenzó a subir y con su mano derecha comenzó a lanzarse un poco de viento para disminuir su vergüenza.

Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo de su habitación, de pronto sintió como si su pecho se apretara totalmente y vio una hermosa chica de ojos café muy claros con mirada dulce y tierna de cabello negro suelto y otra chica de cabello calipso tomado en una coleta y ojos violáceos. Al abrir los ojos quedó un tanto shoqueada pero el teléfono la sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba y miraba sus heridas, decidió curárselas no podía quedarse con ellas de esa manera. Tomó un algodón con su mano y cuando miró el espejo nuevamente vio unos ojos violáceos y unos café claros y en medio un enorme libro negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sí?

¿Zoe/

-O/o Locke. . .

/Disculpa por haberte cortado ayer pero. . . /

-No hay problema

/Podríamos juntarnos a conversar ¿por favor/

-MMmmm claro, no hay problema. eso creo

/Gracias/

-No hay de que, tengo que escucharte por que le sonrío si no me puede ver, tonta

/Bien, entonces a las 13 en la cafetería ¿qué te parece/

-No tengo ningún inconveniente

/Gracias y. . . /

-¿Sí?

/Sé que no debo decírtelo pero. . . creo que con cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti/

-o/o (sonrojo)

/Adiós/

Zoe quedó con el auricular en su mano, no podía estar pasándole eso, no ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se había levantado, a pesar de que era muy temprano, extrañamente se vistió muy normal, se colocó un pantalón café, los bolsillos se cerraban con cierres a la vista. Se colocó una polera de mangas largas, los puños eran de color negro al igual que ¼ de la parte baja, el resto era de color gris. Encima se colocó una chaqueta sin mangas de color celeste con blanco. N/A: hay una foto en donde sale Kurapica con esa ropa En ese momento se le cruzó por la mente el desayunar algo exquisito con. . . si era buena idea.

Tomo lo necesario para salir y dejó una nota a su compañero para que no se exaltara al no encontrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quería estar sola, muy sola, tenía ganas de morir en ese momento, aunque más intentaba olvidarlo no podía. Como había podido ser tan tonta, realmente era muy tonta. Ella sabía que eso pasaría pero a pesar de eso lo hizo y e ahí el resultado.

Era temprano y prefirió salir fuera de la Universidad total era sábado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de salir de su estado de shock, logró hacer toda su preparación y logró salir. Quería caminar, extrañamente estaba vestida de negro y blanco, colores que solo en ocasiones especiales mezclaba.

Su soledad no duró por mucho tiempo. Después de salir de su habitación y dar unos 10 pasos alguien tocó su hombro. Zoe volteó de inmediato para saber quién era y quedó absolutamente muy sorprendida con la persona de sus espaldas.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Eeeh. . . bueno o/o (sonrojo) sólo iba a caminar. . . para refrescarme, puesto que la mañana está muy refrescante.

-Yo te pasaba a buscar para que desayunáramos en la cafetería. . .

-Claro, Kurapica, no hay problema eso creo, puesto que tenía que juntarme con Locke en ese lugar pero a las 13 y son recién las 9

-Vamos entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es primera vez en toda mi vida que no me llama la atención el Centro Comercial, realmente estoy muy mal. . . que es esto. . .

". . .Hace ya 2 años que muchos cazadores entraron al juego "LA ISLA DE LA AMBICION" de casi los cientos de jugadores que decidieron enfrentar el reto, la mayoría a tenido un GAME OVER a los pocos minutos a los pocos días de haber entrado al juego. . .

. . . Se rumorea que todavía hay cazadores dentro del juego y que están dispuestos a terminarlo. . ."

-¿Ese no es juego del cual nos hablo a ZoYu y a mi Leorio? Si no me falla la memoria ese debe ser el juego en donde están los otros amigos de Leorio, Gon y Killua. . . ¿Habrán tenido GAME OVER? Espero que no, puesto que no sería agradable leer en el periódico que tus amigos murieron por jugar un juego de cazadores que horror.

-Ya me siento algo mejor, creo que iré a ver que hay en las tiendas a ver si me compro alguna cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué desean para desayudar?

-Yo. . . un jugo natural de naranja con limón y un trozo de tarta de frambuesa.

-¿Y eso Señor?

-Un café y. . . un trozo de tarta de naranja.

-En seguida.

-¿Siempre desayunas jugo?

-Sí, no soy adicta a las cosas calientes, exceptuando si tengo mucho frío. – Contestó Zoe mientras miraba muy preocupada para todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede, estás extraña?

-¿EXTRAÑA? Hay por favor, no me pasa nada por que estoy así si son a penas las 9:20 a.m.

-Por cierto Yue, quisiera saber que vas a hacer con respecto al entrenamiento de NEN ¿seguirás con el?

-Claro que sí. . . ¿acaso tu no quieres seguir enseñándome?

-No es eso, pero. . . pronto se me terminarán las vacaciones y deberé volver a mi trabajo de guardaespaldas de la Familia Nostrade y pueeeees. . .

-¿No crees poder concluir el entrenamiento?

-Exacto.

-Entiendo – dijo Zoe mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesa - demonios me siento muy triste por lo que acabo de decir. . .y oh, es cierto el be. . .

-Por eso me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo, si es posible todo el día, cuando no tengas clases, para así poder terminarlo, puesto que no quiero que termines siendo iniciada de una mala manera.

-Sí, está bien.

Llegó el desayuno, Zoe y Kurapica comenzaron a desayunar y a platicar sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse, así Zoe escuchó el como Kurapica conoció a Leorio, Gon y Killua en la prueba del cazador, lo que pasó con el Ryodan y el como llegaron Gon y Killua a jugar "La Isla de la Ambición".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que es aquí Ahada

-¿Estas segura Krishna?

-Eso dice la dirección, ahora debemos hablar con el rector del lugar. . . mira ahí hay una muchacha preguntémosle.

-Disculpa, podrías decirme en ¿dónde está la oficina del rector?

-Claro subiendo las escaleras, pasando la cafetería, doblan a la derecha y después siguen hasta el final del pasillo.

-Muchas Gracias.

-De nada.

-Ves, te dije que si era aquí.

-Está bien ganaste, por cierto ¿puedes llevar el bolso tu? Me duele el hombro por tanto peso.

-Es que a ti no más se te ocurre traer todos ESOS los LIBROS.

-ESOS LIBROS son importantes y tú sabes por que, debemos encontrar. . . -Lo sé, lo sé, solo espero que no sepan todavía de nuestra llegada.

-Yo creo que si saben pero, no deben de saber quienes somos y para que vinimos a este lugar.

-Es lo más probable.

Después de eso las 2 chicas de la entrada subieron las escaleras hacia la oficina del rector.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:50 p.m.

-Vaya, veo que pasaste por muchas cosas con tus amigos y todo por el Ryodan.

-Así es, ahora sólo espero que Gon y Killua estén bien, ellos en esto momento deben tener la misma edad de Bler.

-¿14 años!

-Así es.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo. . .

En ese momento Zoe miró hacia el pasillo, por las ventanas de la cafetería y vio pasar a las 2 chicas que había visto en el reflejo de su espejo. Zoe quedó absolutamente asombrada e inmediatamente se levantó, haciendo que Kurapica quedara muy preocupado por su reacción tan repentina.

-Zoe ¿Qué sucede? Zoe.

-¿Ah, lo siento no es nada, pero. . .es que. . .pensé haber visto alguien que conocía pero no era así .

En ese momento Kurapica se acerca a Zoe y la abraza fuertemente y dirige su boca al oído de Zoe y le susurra.

-Por favor, Yue no me asustes así.

Zoe en ese momento quedó shoqueada y a la vez estaba muy sonrojada por el repentino abrazo del chico Kuruta.

Cuando Kurapica soltó a Zoe ella inmediatamente tuvo un extraño presentimiento y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volteó para saber de que se trataba y fue en ese momento en el que le cayó un vaso de agua fría. Locke la había visto abrazada de Kurapica y su rostro lleno de odio, ira y celos era demasiado evidente para ella. En ese momento Zoe no quería existir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que nos vio Krishna.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso me pareció, pero. . .

-Pero pronto será el momento de hablar con ella ¿cierto?

-Así es

-Llegamos oficina del rector.

Toc, toc, toc. . .(sonido barato de puerta barata)

/Adelante/

Así fue las 2 chicas que había visto Zoe entraron a la oficina del rector mientras él las miraba detenidamente en la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué demonios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NO PUEDE SER, ME QUEDE DORMIDO! SON LAS 13:05 p.m. ¡VOY A MORIRME!

Leorio, histéricamente, se levantó rapidísimo y salió casi tan destartalado como había estado gritando.

/GRUUUUUUUUUUU/ (sonido barato de estómago con hambre)

-Demonios tengo hambre, pasaré a la cafetería y compraré algo para mi tripita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Locke después de ver aquella escena tan "amorosa" decidió irse del lugar rápidamente, causando que Zoe Yue comenzara a temblar.

-Lo siento Kurapica tengo algo que hacer y es urgente, te veo después, si ves a Bler dile que me extrañó el no verla hoy en a mañana y si ves a Leorio dile que pase a mi habitación a buscar el CD que le prometí.

Después de eso Zoe Yue salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando a Kurapica con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza y tratando de salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Demonios olvide por completo la cita con Locke, debe odiarme ahora, más si vio como Kurapica me abrazó de aquella manera tan insinuadora y. . . si llegara a saber que anoche lo besé. . . – en ese momento Zoe dejó de correr y comenzó a trotar y luego a caminar lentamente, llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, cerró sus ojos y revivió aquel momento, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba, debía dejar las cosas en claro, para ella, para Bler y para Locke. Ella no podía estar con él, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Después de eso comenzó rápidamente a buscar a Locke por todos los lugares que ella sabía que ese chico de cabellos negros azabache podía estar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Señoritas, como estudiantes de transferencia tienen excelentes calificaciones, además, Señorita Tsuki usted tiene la misma edad que otra alumna de nuestra Universidad, la Señorita Bler Arashi. Ella es estudiante de Derecho.

-Sí, ya lo sabía Señor.

-Que bien informada.

-A ver, usted Señorita Krishna Hayase estará en la misma carrera que la Señorita Zoe Yue.

-Tengo una pregunta Señor ¿es el nombre de la chica?

-Así es, ella no tiene apellido, ya que vivió sola desde los 6 años, eso es lo único que sabemos. Además nunca estuvo en un orfanato, así que nadie la adoptó, ella ha llegado a donde está por sus esfuerzos propios, esa muchacha es un ejemplo digno a seguir Señorita Hayase, sé que ella podrá ayudarle si lo necesita así que puede contar con la Señorita Zoe Yue.

-Yo pensaba que Yue era su apellido.

-No, Ahada es su segundo nombre, aunque es extraño que haya gente con 2 nombres.

-Espero que su estadía en esta Universidad sea larga y que la disfruten.

Después de eso las 2 chicas recibieron las llaves de su habitación y acto seguido salieron de la oficina del rector y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones.

-Entonces no nos equivocamos.

-Así es, ellas están aquí, eso es lo importante. Espero que sepan NEN por que no quiero estar enseñando a última hora.

-Que mala eres Krishna.

-No es eso Ahada, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado buena con la gente.

-P lo acepto, lo soy, tu sabes soy una persona muy simple.

-Esta completamente loca, esta niña. No puedo creer que seas mi amiga Ahada, como te aguanto.

-Tal como yo te aguanto a ti, y eso que tu si eres un peligro público.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoe Yue después de mucho tiempo corriendo por las facultades de la Universidad logró encontrar al chico de los cabellos negros sentado en el rincón oeste de la Universidad. Era un lugar hermoso pero a la vez muy solitario.

-Locke. . . yo. . .

-No, no digas nada Zoe, ya me di cuenta con lo que pasó.

-Pero si no pasó nada, estas confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Confundiendo las cosas? – repitió el chico mientras levantaba su mira, la cual estaba llena de ira y odio.

-Locke, realmente yo. . .

-Dilo de una vez¡¡DI QUE NO ME AMAS, QUE JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE ESPERNDO PARA PODER DECLARARME A TI COMO SE DEBE Y. . . ¿QUE HACES? AH, EL DÍA QUE DECIDO HACERLO, TE JUNTAS EN EL MISMO LUGAR OTRO TIPO. . . Y PARA COLMO ME HACES UNA "BONITA ESCENA" QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE PIENSE ZOE YUE! – gritó desaforadamente Locke a Zoe Yue haciendo que la chica mirase hacia el suelo y comenzara a llorar silenciosamente.

-Yo. . .(snif, snif) realmente no era mi intención. . . Locke, yo. . .iba a conversar. . . contigo. . . con respecto a eso. . . pero. . .

-Pero que. . . jamás pensaste en. . .

-¡DÉJAME TERMINAR! – grita Zoe mientras levantaba su rostro y mostraba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Yo iba a hablarte hoy, precisamente con respecto a tus sentimientos, yo ya tenía muy claro que iba a decirte, sabía que debía, aunque parezca cruel, rechazarte, por que no quería hacerte sufrir, no quería decirte que sí y después estarte engañando a tus espaldas eso lo encuentro último y cobarde.

-Zo. . .e

-Pero veo que ya no tengo perdón por lo que hice. . .perdí a otra persona más. . .la cual yo consideraba mucho. . . mejor. . . me retiro – Zoe después de decir estas palabras le dio la espalda a Locke y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras seguía llorando descontroladamente. Se sentía mal, sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos y que una de las personas que ella más quería la estaba odiando por el resto de su vida.

El camino se le hacía eterno y con cada paso que daba era como si estuviera enterrando profundamente un puñal en su corazón. En ese momento algo tomó su mano derecha y la jaló hacia atrás para después sentir un aroma fresco muy cerca de ella.

-Lo siento, Zoe, me exalté más de la cuenta. Sé que no debí gritarte así. – decía Locke mientras abrazaba a una desconcertada Zoe.

-Locke. . .

-No hables. Entiendo como te sientes por que y me siento peor que tu, pero las cosas se pueden arreglar. Zoe, mira lo único que te pido es que. . . si ese muchacho, con el cual te vi hoy, llega a ser tu novio, por favor dile que le pido que te cuide mucho, por que o si no yo mismo me encargaré de golpearlo hasta que le entre en la cabeza.

-Locke o/o (sonrojo)

-Además me conformo con que sigamos siendo amigos, aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

-Es. . .tá bien. . . – contestaba Zoe mientras miraba a Locke y este a su vez secaba las lágrimas de las chica rubia.

Locke en ese momento tuvo el impulso de querer besar a Zoe, pero se contuvo como mejor pudo, no podía seguir haciéndola sentir, no era culpa de ella, tampoco del, pero si era culpa del DESTINO.

La abrazó fuertemente y después la tomo en brazos llevándola así hasta el jardín central.

-Gracias, Locke, por entenderme.

-Esa es la idea no, por algo soy tu amigo. . .

-No te martirices. . .

-A propósito ¿cómo se llama el chico con el cual estabas¿dé que carrera es?

-Su nombre es Kurapica y no es alumno de la Universidad es amigo de Leorio y se está quedando por un tiempo aquí.

-Así que es amigo del idiota de Leorio, como sea, no me queda más que preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Muchas gracias, en serio Locke.

Locke en ese momento coloca el dedo índice en los labios de Zoe haciendo que esta se callara.

-Ya no digas más amiga mía, ya entendí. – con esto el joven de cabellos azabache se alejó del lugar.

-Locke, es extraño que haya gente como tu, es por eso que te aprecio tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Veo que después de todo, Locke logró entenderme, yo. . . no quería hacer sufrir a ese muchacho, él es una persona demasiado buena para que pase por estas situaciones.

Zoe entró a su habitación y se percató que había alguien más. Al entrar pensó que podía ser Leorio buscando el CD que le tenía, pero al entrar a la sala se percató que no era así. Eran las 2 chicas que había visto pasar cuando estaba con Kurapica en la cafetería.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren? – pregunta Zoe desde la entrar de la sala.

-Vaya que agresiva, pero bueno así tiene que ser, eres de ese tipo de personas Zoe Yue.

-Como sabes mi nombre. . .

-Sabemos más que tu nombre Zoe Yue¿no es así Krishna?

-¿Krish. . .na?

-Tú no sabes quienes somos, pero nosotras sabemos mucho de ti y de tus amigos así que te aconsejo que te quedes en donde estas y que nos escuches.

-Y que si no lo hago. –dijo Zoe con un tono desafiante.

De pronto Krishna se levanto y utilizó NEN, materializando un extraño báculo. Posteriormente comenzó a decir unas extrañas palabras en voz muy baja. De pronto las 3 chicas estaban en otro lugar, era un lugar lleno de fuego y lava ardiente, la temperatura era altísima.

Zoe estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de las otras 2 chicas, pero ella estaba en un pequeño cuadrado de piedra, el cual no la dejaba más que pararse y sentarse en el mismo lugar, mientras que las otras chicas estaban en el sillón de Zoe.

-Mira si no nos escuches y te mueves un solo centímetro de donde estás pues morirás derretida por la lava ¿te queda claro? – dice la chica de los cabellos calipsos.

-Que mala eres Krishna, no sabes que eso hace que caigas mal a la gente.

-Tú cállate Ahada, siempre es lo mismo contigo.

-Comencemos entonces, para que no te pongas tan rabiosa.

Ahada levantó un bolso de color blanco del cual sacó un libro muy grueso de color negro y con el borde de las hojas doradas. Aquel libro llamó mucho la atención de Zoe.

-Bien, comencemos. – después de esto Ahada abrió el libro y comenzaron a salir rayos de color rojo y negro, los cuales comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo de Zoe, pero los cuales nunca la tocaron.

-¿Que demonios es esto¿Qué me están haciendo?

-Nada Zoe, nada. . .por ahora, sólo estamos despertando aquel poder escondido que tienes, ya que por naturaleza tu eres una hechicera.

-¿Hechicera?

-Así es, es por el lado de tu padre, por que crees que murió tu padre y tu madre con él, por que él sabía que "ELLOS" no debían saber de tu existencia, pero aún así lo supieron y de una manera muy extraña y poco usual. . . además él prefirió morir puesto que era un traidor.

-¿Qué, mi padre un traidor?

-Así es, él era un traidor de la peor clase, al igual que el padre de Arashi.

-Arashi es el apellido de Bler que pasó con el padre de Bler.

-Jajajaja, veo que no lo sabes

-¿Saber que?

-Que el padre de Arashi la dejó botada, a ella y a su madre, cuando ella tenía 4 años y que su madre ha sido su pilar. Que ella está "enamorada" de ti por que te quiere mucho, eres para ella una persona genial y excepcional, pero como no sabe discernir entre el amor y el cariño, la tonta cree estar teniendo aquel sentimiento hacia ti. Que pena me dará cuando se le disuelva la nube.

-Demonios como saben tanto

-Ya basta Krishna, deja de hablar tanta tontería.

-Pero Ahada sabes que es cierto.

-Si lo es, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Después de eso Ahada hizo un extraño movimiento con sus brazos, los cuales fueron formando una estrella d 7 puntas de color dorado. Con eso hizo que los rayos de color negro y rojo comenzaran a introducirse en el cuerpo de Zoe causándole heridas muy pequeñas pero que, de ellas, emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, al mismo tiempo le provocó un gran dolor.

-"E PERSO, ETE RA, ETE SOY MI TUS¡¡¡DUSIRES! HE AQUÍ VUESTRA PORTADORA, TU NAVE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, TU YING. ENTRA EN ELLA Y LIBERA EL EQUILIBRO CONTENIDO EN ESTA ESFERA DE CRISTAL" – fueron las palabras que pronunció Ahada después de que todos los rayos se adentraran en el cuerpo de Zoe. Teniendo una esfera de cristal en su mano derecha, la cual levantó después de las palabras salió una especie de ángel el cual entró de un solo golpe en Zoe.

Después de eso Zoe cayó desmayada al suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue que volvían a su habitación mientras su vista se nublaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintieron, a pesar de su lejanía, como su pecho se apretaba. Sabían que algo malo había pasado.

Leorio entro corriendo a la cafetería y vio inmediatamente a Kurapica, corrió a la mesa del mismo.

-¡Kura. . .pica!

-Leorio, lo. . .

-Sí fue como si me enterraran un puñal en el corazón y. . . /GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU/ (sonido barato de estómago con hambre)

-Leorio. . . ¿recién te levantaste? – pregunta Kurapica con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Sí, pero como rápido y vamos a ver que es lo que paso.

-Te apresuras entonces, que tengo un pésimo presentimiento. . . Yue. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que fue eso, sentí como si mi corazón fuera apretado con algo de metal y apuñalado al mismo tiempo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a ZoYu? Espero que no.

Bler aún se encontraba en el Centro Comercial comprando algunas cosas, cuando sintió aquella sensación que la dejó estática frente a una extraña tienda.

Bler se acercó a la vitrina y vio un extraño e inusual medallón en ella, por lo cual decidió entrar.

-Disculpe.

-Sí, señorita ¿qué desea?

-Me gustaría ver aquel medallón de la vitrina el de la joya de color rojo.

-AAHHH, quiere verlo, espero un momento.

-Sentí que tenía que entrar y comprarlo y eso haré, además no será para mi será para ZoYu siento que a ella le servirá más que a mi.

-Aquí está señorita. Esta pieza es muy refinada la gema roja es un rubí muy especial, ya que era una de las joyas de la ya desaparecida Tribu Kuruta.

-¿Dijo la tribu Kuruta? Esa es la tribu de Kurapica

-La gente de la tribu Kuruta se caracterizaba por sus ojos rojos y esta hermosa joya tenía el mismo color que aquellos ojos rojos. Además se sabe que los hombres de la tribu Kuruta usaban un arete en el lado izquierdo y las mujeres usaban uno muy similar en cualquiera de los 2 lados. La diferencia que había era el largo de los aretes, el de la mujer era mucho más largo, podía llegar a medir más de 30 centímetros.

-Vaya usted sabe bastante de aquella tribu.

-Me especializo es civilizaciones extintas.

-¿Cuánto vale el medallón?

-547.125 Zenies.

-¡Oo 547.125 ZENIES, PERO ESO ES MUCHISIMO DINERO!

-Te lo daré si me das algo a cambio.

-¿Algo a cambio?

-Sí, como. . . aquella cadena que tienes colgando de tu cuello.

-No, esta cadena no la cambio por anda del mundo.

-¿Estás segura?

-EEEhhh. . .

-JAJAJAJAJA, está bien muchacha te dejo el medallón en 55.000 Zenies ¿te parece?

-¡oO OO Oo PERO SI ME REBAJÓ 492.125 ZENIES!

-Es por que presiento que necesitaras ese medallón para salvar a alguien.

-Muchas Gracias Señora

-Por nada y vuelve cuando quieras.

Bler después de salir de aquella tienda tomó todas sus bolsas y se dirigió inmediatamente a la Universidad.

-Por primera vez en toda mi vida me dignaré a hablarle a ese idiota de Kurapica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron corriendo a la habitación de Bler pero cuando a abrieron se percataron de que no estaba, así que comenzaron a desesperase aún mas.

Subieron las escaleras para llegara a la habitación de Zoe Yue, pero cuando llegaron vieron a una muchachas que no habían visto nunca antes salir de la habitación de su amiga.

-Esperen ¿quienes son y que estaban haciendo en la habitación de Zoe? – pregunta Kurapica con un deje de enojo.

-Vaya, vaya si llegó la caballería – contesta la chica de cabello calipso.

-Pero que demonios. . .

-No se exalten, ella está bien, por ahora. En estos momentos está durmiendo así que no la molesten de acuerdo

-Esa muchacha me recuerda en cierto punto a Gon - piensa Kurapica mientras miraba a Ahada.

-Pero que demonios. . . por que me comencé a sentir más tranquilo con las palabras de esa niña

Pues bien, nosotras nos vamos, Adieu. – dice Krishna mientras se retiraban del lugar dejando a Kurapica y a Leorio muy asombrados y muy próximos a la habitación de Zoe Yue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bler corrió rápidamente para poder llegar a la cafetería, ya que pensaba que podían estar ahí, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban en ese lugar. Mientras se devolvía para el sector de las habitaciones tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Alguien me está siguiendo - en ese momento Bler se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su agresor, pero no estaba ahí.

¿Nos estás buscando/

-¿Quiénes son? Den la cara, cobardes.

/No debería ser así Señorita Bler Arashi, esos no son los modales de una señorita/

-Cállate y sal.

/Como quieras/

En ese momento las 2 personas que perseguían a Bler salieron, eran nada más ni nada menos que Krishna y Ahada. Bler quedó muy impresionada al darse cuenta de Ahada llevaba en sus brazos aquel libro que ella había visto esa mañana en su espejo mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Bien veo que ya te diste cuenta, Ahada haz tu trabajo por favor.

-Como digas

En ese momento Ahada abrió el libro negro y se escuchó en el aire "Sare hare, dora. . . Angelus luminarum letarum!" después de aquella palabras las 3 chicas desaparecieron del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Zoe, Zoe, despierta, por favor despierta – decía Kurapica mientras tenía a Zoe en sus brazos.

-No sucede nada, Kurapica ¿qué vamos a hacer? su temperatura está bajando muy rápidamente.

-¿Qué dijiste Leorio?

-Lo que oíste, que su temperatura está abajando demasiado rápido y eso no es bueno puesto que puede tener muchos efectos secundarios.

-Demonios.

-En mi habitación tengo mis cosas, llevémosla ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Leorio y Kurapica tomaron a Zoe en brazos y se dirigieron a la habitación de ambos, para poder mantener a Zoe estable.

-Demonios, tengo otro mal presentimiento, ahora es con Bler. Sólo espero que esas 2 chicas no tengan nada que ver con esto. . .

-¿Qué sucede Kurapica?

-Nada solo pensaba en Bler, espero que este bien.

-¿También tuviste aquel presentimiento?

-Esto está mal, esto esta muy mala, todo comenzó desde que Zoe vio a esas chicas en la mañana.

-Entonces. . . creo que tendremos que hacerles una visita.

-Así parece Leorio, así parece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡POR FIN! JAJAJAJ ESTO ES UN FELICIDAD MUY GRANDE¿NO TE PARECE?

-después de todo no era la gran cosa, pensé que sería algo mucho mejor a lo que nos dieron esta cosa fue una estafa.

-Si lo piensas bien no fue así, ganamos muchas cosas, como técnicas NEN nuevas, además de más amigos y pueeees. . .

-¡IDIOTA! Y QUE ME DICES DE ESOS 4 DE LA ARAÑA, SI CLARO ¬¬

-Pero no te enfades, Killua.

-No me enfado, simplemente digo que el maldito juego fue una estafa.

-Es normal en ti Killua, nunca te conformas con nada.

-¿Qué DIJSTE GON! ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE SOY UNA PERSONA QUE NO LE GUSTA NADA.

-No dije eso, pero si tu lo dices.

-¡Ven aquí!

-Espera, ya que salimos, creo que será mejor que llamemos a Kurapica y a Leorio.

-Oye, oye, Leorio lleva tan solo 2 años de medicina y son 5, debe de estar estudiando no lo molestes.

-Pero es que. . .

-Esta bien llámalo si me opongo más terco se pondrá

-También me gustaría saber como está Kurapica, él si me tiene muy preocupado, recuerda como estaba cuando nos fuimos.

-Sí pero ya a pasado algún tiempo, aunque la araña aún no desaparece, él debe de estar buscando la manera de destruirla por completo.

-Eso es cierto, aquí voy. – El chico de cabello negro sacó su celular y disco un número. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RING, RING, RING (sonido barato de celular barato)

-Demonios, mi celular está sonando Kurapica, vuelvo de inmediato.

-Apresúrate quieres.

/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH/

-¿Qué pasa Leorio?

-El, el celular, el, el

-Pero que demonios. –Kurapica tomó el celular de Leorio y quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver el número de la llamada entrante.

**Continuará. . .**

Notas de la Autora:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TERMINE, TERMINE, TERMINE! (Ryu Mari con grandes cascadas de lágrimas, las cuales están inundando su pieza) QUE FELIZ SOY. Aunque realmente estoy tan concentrada en este fic que me encanta continuarlo por que hasta yo misma me emociono.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que escribí para todos ustedes. Supongo que todas las admiradoras de Gon y Killua son felices por fin tenían que entrar más adelante, pero lo adelante, para que fueran felices.

Ahora nos quedan algunas preguntas sin resolver como. . . ¿Qué pasó con Bler¿Quiénes son Ahada y Krishna¿Por qué quedó Zoe Yue de esa manera después del encuentro con las 2 chicas¿Será realmente Gon el que llamó al celular de Leorio¿Por qué le dijeron esas 2 chicas a Zoe que era hechicera¿algún día dejaré de hacerme tantas preguntas? No lo sabemos pero en el próximo capítulo se descubrirán muchas cosas.

Le doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan review y que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic, espero no defraudarlas.

Un besote enorme y seguiré subiendo los capítulos lo antes posible, para poder quedar de nuevo al día.


	5. Reencuentro x Ryodan x Ryuuro

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash /

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hunter X Hunter **

"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro x Ryodan x Ryuuro**

Miraba y miraba el número de la llamada entrante, pero no salía el nombre de la persona a la cual pertenecía el celular. En ese momento Kurapica tuvo un ligero escalofrío en su espalda. . . contestó el celular.

-¿Sí?

-¿Feytan? (N/A: creo que se escribe así el nombre)

-#Qué. . . no puede ser. . . la. . .¿araña?#

-Feytan ¿eres tú o no?

/Idiota, reconócelo marcaste mal el número del celular de Feytan/

-Que tanto hablas Mashi, estoy seguro que es ese número.

/Admítelo, Nobunaga, te equivocaste/

-No. . . demonios.

Las sospechas eran ciertas, en ese momento Kurapica cortó inmediatamente el celular de Leorio mientras lentamente iban cambiando sus ojos de color azul a rojo.

-Kurapica. . .

-Era uno de los bastardos de la araña.

-¿Pero como lo sabes?

-Investigue, durante estos 2 años, cuales eran los nombre de los integrantes del Ryodan y me los memorice, así me di cuenta que era uno de ellos. Ahora mi pregunta es. . .¿cómo supieron tu número?

-Probablemente se equivocaron, Kurapica, por favor, no sigas pensando en eso Yue esta en peligro.

-Es cierto. . . – contestó Kurapica mientras volvía a la realidad y saltaba casi como un saltamontes para poder llegar al lado de Zoe Yue.

Leorio llevó su maletín lleno de instrumentos médicos para poder atender a Zoe Yue, con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más mal, su temperatura bajaba rápidamente, y su color se iba perdiendo.

-Con esto servirá. – dijo Leorio mientras terminaba de preparar una jeringa para Zoe Yue.

-¿Intramuscular?

-Así es, a lo mejor le va a doler pero eso hará que su temperatura se mantenga estable, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

Leorio colocó la inyección en el brazo de Zoe Yue mientras esta respiraba cada vez más y más rápido.

¡RING, RING, RING! (sonido barato de celular barato)

-Demonios otra vez el celular.

-Yo contestaré – dijo Kurapica con tono ofensivo, mientras tomaba el celular y lo contestaba sin mirar.

-¿Sí?

¿Leorio/

-¿Quién quiere hablar con él? – pregunta Kurapica con una cara un tanto confundida.

/Quiero habar con mi amigo Leorio. . .¿acaso vendió su móvil?. . . -¡AAAAAH GON YA BASTA SI MARCASTE MAL, SI NO ESE IDOTA DE LEORIO YA TE HABRIA CONTESTADO/

-¿Gon?

/Sí, Gon Freecks/

-¡GON! Soy yo, Kurapica.

¡KURAPICA! QUE RICO ESCUCHARTE¿desde cuando que estas con Leorio/

-No mucho. . . veo que ustedes. . .

/Sí, ya salimos del juego y. . ./

¡ERA UN VERDADERO CHANTAJE, NOS ESTAFARON KURAPICA NO ESTAFARON¡PODRIAS CALLARTE KILLUA, QUIERO HABLAR CON KURAPICA/

-#Estos 2 no han cambiado nada su manera de ser#

/Kurapica en que lugar están, queremos ir a verlos/

-¿En que lugar? Pues en la Universidad de Leorio.

¿Leorio aún está estudiando para ser doctor/

-Así es, Gon.

/Bien dinos donde es y llegaremos mañana/

-Pues es en Dulley¿lo conocen?

¿Dulley? No yo. . ./

/Yo lo conozco Kurapica, desde donde estamos nos tardaremos menos de ½ día en llegar así que creo que no habrá problema/

-Bien entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos Killua.

/Está bien, no vemos Kurapica, saludos a Leorio, Adiós/

-Hasta Luego.

-Oí que gritaste Gon. . .¿era él?

-Así es Leorio, era Gon, Gon y Killua salieron del juego.

-¡EN SERIO, QUE GENIAL!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En donde demonios estamos?

-En un lugar muy lindo

-¡QUE TIENE DE LINDO UN CEMENTERIO!

-No tiene sentido del humor.

-Para nada.

-¿Para que me trajeron aquí?

-Por que debemos despertar algo en ti, que realmente te servirá pero deberás aprender a utilizar. – dice Ahada mientras miraba a Bler.

-¿Algo especial?

-Por que no eres más directa, Ahada, dile que es una hechicera y punto.

-¡HECHICERA!- repite Bler con algo de impresión.

-Así es. . . y ahora procederé. Necesito que te quedes quieta por que o si no. . .

En ese momento Krishna mostró la imagen de Leorio y Kurapica ayudando a Zoe Yue.

-Ves como está, es por que ya le despertamos su poder, el detalle es que su poder es demasiado grande y su cuerpo muy débil, que atroz.

-Pero. . .

-¡SILENCIO, NO TE HEMOS DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAR! – gritó Krishna mientras Bler la miraba con odio.

-Ya verás bastarda.

-Ahada comienza.

-Así será.

Ahada abrió el libro, nuevamente, y comenzaron está vez a salir pequeñas luces de todos los colores existentes, creando una infinidad de matices en el lugar en donde se encontraban. Bler se sentía extraña, sentía como sí su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo hasta que. . .

-Yo luz, eteza etzalu, iri era sor – fueron las palabras que dijo Ahada justo en el momento en que Bler sintió una enorme puñalada en su pecho.

-No. . . me. . . rendiré. . . – fueron las últimas palabras de Bler antes de caer inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

#¿Qué es este lugar? Es. . . mi casa. . . ya son 11, son 11 años sin estar aquí. . .

Madre. . .

Padre. . .

Celis. . .

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

#Mamá, mamá¿Por qué no está papá en casa?

Mamá. . .¿mamá?

Yo no te dejaré sola Bler. . .

Mamá. . . ma. . .má!

Será mejor que estudies, y seas feliz por tu cuenta, vete Bler, vete. . .

Noooo. . .

¿Por qué, por que todos hacen lo mismo, por que dejan sola. . . por qué?

¡NO TE VAYAS PAPÁ NO TE VAYAS!

¡NOOOOOOOOOO, NO ME DEJES SOLA!#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que estamos CASI todos aquí. ¿Alguien sabe por que falta Mashi?

-Ni idea, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Algo que hacer?

-Así es, dejémosla sola, ella sabe defenderse bastante bien.

Los que quedaban de la araña estaban aún en la Cuidad de York culpándose por la pérdida de Pakunoda (N/A: no tengo idea como se escribe así que lo escribo como se me ocurre) y estaban esperando a que los otros 4 miembros del grupo salieran del juego.

-¿Qué sucede Kortopy? (N/A: lo mismo que lo anterior, supongo que se escribe así el nombre) – Pregunta Franklin

-No sé, hay algo extraño en todo esto. . .

-¿Extraño?

-Así es, presiento que el Bastardo de la cadena. . .

-Aún está tras nosotros.

-Nobunaga. . .

-Como él no a descansado, yo tampoco lo he hecho, no hasta que vengue la muerte de Hubog. . . (N/A: idem que los otros 2)

-Siento que. . . algo va a pasar con la ara. . .

-Franklin tu móvil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-El este, por fin he llegado al este, pero. . .¿a que lugar debo ir ahora?. . .

Nordash, ve al Nordash y ve a la ciudad, su nombre es. . . Kiev (N/A: para todas aquellas personas que sienten que han escuchado el nombre de Kiev, les aclaro que es la capital de Rumania)

-¿Quién demonios dijo eso? Probablemente alguien me está guiando. . . – dijo Kuroro mientras miraba al horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mmmmmm eso es haberg pasado un buen gato. . . – dijo Hisoka mientras salía de la ducha a la habitación en la cual se encontraba y se volteaba para mirar la cama, en la cual descansaba una hermosa muchacha de cabello medio lila.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto Hisoka? – pregunta la chica.

-Pog que pensé, pog un momento que no vendrgías a la cita Monsherri (N/A: demonios cuesta escribir con el acento de Hisoka)

-¿Y por que pensaste eso?

-Pueees. . . pog la trgaición a la agaña. . . Mashi. . .

-Mmmmmm tal vez. . . pero. . . no podía dejar de pasarlo bien por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hasta que llegaste Kuroro. . .

-Eres. . .tú. . .(sonrisa) Matsuku

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-Yo diría que desde. . . que fueron a la Cuidad de las Estrellas Fugases.

-Eso si es mucho tiempo. . . ¿solo?

-Una larga historia. . .

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Eres mi clave

-Vaya y de cuando soy tan importante.

-Un trato, hagamos un trato.

-Todo depende de la Índole del trato, lo sabes mejor que nadie Kuroro.

-Lo sé, Matsuku, lo sé.

-Y. . .

-Yo te dejo contactar a la araña. . . pero. . .

-Pero. . .

-Tú nos ayudas a matar a un bastardo que está suelto.

-Y tú me ayudas a buscar a una linda chica.

-Veo que ambos. . .

-Necesitábamos ayuda. . .

-Trato

-Hecho. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RING, RING! (sonido barato de celular barato)

-¿Sí?

/Hola, hablas con Matsuku¿te acuerdas de mi Nobunaga/

-¿Ma. . .tsu. . .ku. . .? – pregunta Kortopy.

-¿Matsuku no era el líder del Ryuuro? – pregunta Nobunaga.

-Así es, pásamelo Nobunaga – dice Franklin.

-Aquí tienes.

-¿Sí? Habla Franklin.

/Franklin, el tipo gigantón, ya te recuerdo. Mira, tengo algo que TODOS los que QUEDAN quieren, pero. . ./

-¿A que se refiere con ese "algo"? y ¿Cuál es el pero?

/Veo que nunca habrá una gran confianza entre estos 2 grupos. . . Mira tengo aquí a su Líder, como el no puede hablar, por lo del Bastardo de la Cadena, lo hago yo./

-¿Tienes al Líder contigo?

/Tal y como lo oíste, tengo al Líder, incluso está a mi lado. Ahora si quieren volver a trabajar, aunque sea a medias con él tendrán que dar un gran viaje/

-A donde

/A Kiev. . ./

-Eso queda en Nordash, es una pequeña Isla situada muy lejos de donde estamos, nos demoraríamos como mínimo 4 días en llegar. . .

¿Entonces no hay trato/

-Aún nos faltan algunos miembros, si quiere lo llamamos dentro de algunas horas al móvil del Líder y se lo confirmamos.

/De acuerdo, les doy. . . 4 horas, no más que eso, si no, no hay trato/

-Hecho.

-¿Qué demonios pasó con el Líder? – pregunta Nobunaga.

-No diré nada hasta que lleguen Shizuku, Shairnak, Feytan y Frittz. . .(N/A¿son así o no los nombres?)

-Olvidaste a Mashi – dice Kortopy

-Cierto, Kortopy, llámala y dile que regrese de inmediato.

-De acuerdo

-Sólo tenemos 4 horas y ya están corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus corazones se apretaron fuertemente, igual que la vez anterior, sabían que era lo que sucedía.

-Leorio. . .

-Yo iré, tú quédate con Yue.

-Cuídate. . . hay algo en ellas que. . .

-Lo sé, Kurapica, Lo s

Leorio salió corriendo de su habitación a la habitación de Bler, la cual no estaba tan lejos de la del.

-Celis. . . Celis. . .

-Esta delirando. . .

Kurapica en ese momento no supo que hacer realmente. Tomo entre sus brazos a Zoe Yue y la abrazó fuertemente, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tenía. Comenzó a acariciarla y a susurrarle en el oído.

-Zoe. . .Zoe, yo no te dejaré sola, ninguno de nosotros te dejará sola. . . por favor despierta. . .

-Kura. . .pica. . . – contestó Zoe mientras intentaba abrir ligeramente sus ojos.

(suspiro)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien ya llegamos, ahora tenemos que llegar a la Universidad – decía Gon mientras saltaba enérgicamente.

-Gon quédate quieto quieres. . .

-Que malo eres Killua – le reprochaba Gon a Killua con pucheros.

-Disculpe, señor¿sabe donde hay una Universidad en esta cuidad?

-Claro chico, aquí hay solo una Universidad, puesto que es una cuidad pequeña. Mira, sigue por esta calle, hasta que lleguen al cruce de las calles "2 estrellas" y la "14ta avenida" doblan por la misma y caminan 2 cuadras, ahí está la Universidad.

-Muchas Gracias Seño. . .

-¡SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR! VAMOS KILLUA, QUIERO LLEGAR PRONTO

-Este está peor desde que salimos del juego, o a lo mejor es por que yo aún estoy enojado por la estafa del juego. . .

-¡Síííííí! Por fin podré ver a mis amigos, espero que estén. . . Killua. . .

-Sí ya lo sentí. . . apresurémonos Gon

-Entendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leorio entro a la habitación de Bler botando todo lo que había a su paso, hasta que llegó a la habitación de la chica y la vio dormida, sin señales de haber sido atacada o alguna cosa extraña.

-Pero. . . por que Bler no tiene nada. . .

-Todos son iguales. . . todos me dejan sola. . . menos tú. . .ZoYu. . .

-¿Bler?

-Los odio. . . a todos. . . a ti padre. . . te odio. . . te odio. . . no lo per. . .mitiré. . .Kurapica. . . no te dejaré. . . que te quedes con ella. . .

-Bler. . .¿acaso tu. . .

En ese momento Leorio bajo la miraba al suelo y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

#Idiota, eres muy idiota Leorio, te fijas en alguien que es inalcanzable para ti, además. . . no tengo. . . para nada. . . un pensamiento homo fóbico, si ella ama a Yue, es problema de ella, pero. . .por que tenía que fijarme justamente en ella. . .#

En ese momento Leorio comienza derramar muchas lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de Bler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Disculpe Señorita me gustaría saber cual es la habitación de un estudiante de medicina.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del estudiante?

-Leorio.

-Ah, el joven Leorio, es el único alumno de la Universidad con ese nombre, así que es fácil de reconocer. La habitación del queda en la 408 ala izquierda.

-Muchas Gracias Señoriota.

-Esperen jóvenes, deben dejarme sus identificaciones para poder entrar.

-¿Identificaciones?

-Así es.

-Pues si no hay otro modo de entrar. Yo soy Gon Freeks.

-Killua Zaoldyeck (N/A: así me salía el apellido de Killua en una foto que tengo, de mi gran repertorio)

-Bien, ahora si, ya pueden pasar.

-Muchas Gracias.

-Que tontería.

-Déjalo así Killua.

-Gon rápido.

-Sí, habitación 408 ala izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mashi no contesta el teléfono

-No importa lo único que sé es que. . .

De pronto, desde el televisor que había en la guarida, sale una gran luz blanca de la cual salen Shizuku, Shairnak, Frytan y Frittz.

-Hasta que se dignaron a volver, cuarteto de vagos – dice Nobunaga ante la expectación de los recién llegados.

-Y que manera de recibirnos es esa Nobunaga – Salta Frittz

-Una de las mejores, idiota, tenemos noticias del Líder.

-¿Noticias?

-Así es, Shizuku, ahora hablare de eso, aunque falta Mashi. Kortopy sigue tratando de ubicarla.

-Así lo haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaah, no pares Hisoka!

Hisoka y Mashi estaban en la misma habitación anterior. Ya era la segunda vez que Hisoka la tenía así, entre sus brazos, abrazándola y haciéndole el amor con todo lo que tenía.

(N/A: lo que viene a continuación son escenas de sexo explicito, si van a leerlo queda bajo su responsabilidad. Sé que es odioso poner esto, pero es una obligación de la escritora.)

Hisoka tenía encima de sí a Mashi mientras, con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Mashi y de vez en cuando la besaba apasionadamente, también lamía y chupaba los pechos de la chica de cuando en cuando.

Mashi estaba en sometida a un movimiento de sube y baja encima de Hisoka, el cual iba cada vez más y más rápido, "no pares Hisoka, no pares, más, más, más rápido", decía la chica entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Hisoka tomo fuertemente a Mashi de sus caderas y comenzó a darle con más fuerza.

La sacó del lugar por un momento para ponerla en la posición del 4 y poder continuar fuertemente. Las arremetidas eran cada vez más violentas para la chica, que disfrutaba la violencia con la cual la estaban tratando.

Mashi estaba en aquella posición sin poder moverse, sólo sentía las grandes arremetidas de su "agresor", las cuales disfrutaba.

Su cabello suelto se pegaba a su rostro y parte de su cuerpo por el sudor que estaba provocándole aquel acto.

Hisoka tomaba fuertemente a Mashi por sus caderas, a veces su mano derecha dejaba la cadera y se dirigía a los pechos de la chica y jugaba con uno de ellos, tomaba el pezón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y lo masajeaba fieramente, lo estiraba y lo volvía a masajear.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más y más rápidos, Mashi comenzó a gemir cada vez más y más fuerte, haciendo que Hisoka hiciera sus arremetidas más fuerte y seguidas.

En ese momento Hisoka tomo a Mashi por las caderas levantándola levemente, dejándola sentada de espaldas a él mientras continuaban con el acto.

Mashi comenzó a pasar sus manos por su propio cuerpo haciendo que Hisoka se excitara aún más con ello. Mashi tomo sus 2 pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, mientras que Hisoka colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y entre ambos comenzaron a masajear los pechos de la chica. Mashi gemía fuertemente. En ese momento levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a tocar el rostro de Hisoka, corrió su cabeza y comenzó a besar su mejilla, a darle pequeños mordiscos que excitaban fuertemente a Hisoka, el cual lo demostraba apretujando los pechos de Mashi y al mismo tiempo lo demostraba haciendo de sus arremetidas una cosa salvaje.

Estaban a punto de llegar al punto máximo, Hisoka sacó por unos segundos a Mashi de su erecto pene y la colocó frente a él. Quería verla de frente, verla y poder tocar de manera completa.

Hisoka volvió a enterrar en su pene a Mashi, haciendo que la misma gritara de placer al sentir nuevamente el miembro de Hisoka dentro de ella. El movimiento se hizo rápido, continuo, fuerte y salvaje. Hisoka tenía a Mashi tomada de una cadera y su cabeza estaba enterrada entre los pechos de la chica, los lamía, los mordía y los chapaba con desesperación, el movimiento comenzó a ser cada vez más y más fuerte, se abrazaron fuertemente, el movimiento no cesaba, en ese momento ambos comenzaron a gemir, hasta que Mashi dio un gran gemido de satisfacción, en ese momento Hisoka levantó un poco a Mashi creando un ángulo perfecto para él, haciendo un movimiento brusco y rápido repetidas veces también lanzó el gemido final. Por fin habían terminado.

Hisoka sacó a Mashi del lugar y la colocó suavemente a su lado en la cama, la abrazó y acarició su cabello. Contemplo a aquella hermosa mujer que había cautivado el corazón de alguien tan asesino como él.

En ese momento, después de mucho tiempo se escucho lejanamente el sonido del móvil de alguno de los 2. (N/A: ahora entienden el por que no contestaba Mashi el celular (móvil) cuando la llamaban. . . las cosas que andaba haciendo. . . jajajajaja)

-Hiso. . .

-Shhh, deja que suene, no se mogigan si no estas. . . o ¿sí?

-Tal vez. . .

Después de eso ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Corre, corre, aquí es. . .408

Gon y Killua entraron rápidamente a la habitación Leorio y al entrar a la pieza, en sí de Leorio ambos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que estaban viendo. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No, Mashi no contesta.

-Ya no podemos esperar más.

-Habla de una maldita vez Franklin

-Eso haré Nobunaga.

Franklin contó la conversación que había tenido con el Líder del Ryuuro, el que SU Líder estuviera con ellos y si estaban de acuerdo en asistir a Nordash para poder trabajar en "algo".

-Demonios si tan sólo pudiéramos hablar con el Líder.

-Yo creo que si deberíamos ir, por varias razones. Recuerden, el Bastardo de la Cadena lo que hizo con Paku y con el Líder, no podemos quedarnos así.

-No sé. . .

-Creo que deberíamos pensar más la situación.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-No lo tomaremos.

-Pero no lo dejemos así, digámosle que ahora no podemos, pero que la oferta quede abierta, así podremos tomarla cuando estemos bien convencidos y organizados.

-Así queda entonces.

-Hasta quizás cuando.

-Siento que no será mucho.

-Yo siento lo mismo – dijo Nobunaga mientras miraba insinuadoramente su katana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No, no es lo que Ustedes piensan

-No, no es lo que nosotros pensamos. . . ¿Y QUE HACES ENTONCES CON UNA CHICA TAN BONITA, CON UN CUERPO PRECIOSO EN UNA CAMA Y CON ELLA EN BRAZOS!

-QUE MAL PENSADO ERES KILLUA, ADEMÁS YO NISIQUIERA HUBIERA PENSADO EN LO DE SU "CUERPO".

-NO SOY MAL PENSADO SOY REALISTA.

-¿REALISTA!. . . Eeeeeeh¿Gon?

-Aún no sale del shock.

-¡Oigan! me están tratando como si me hubieran encontrado con las manos en la masa, algo así como. . . teniendo sexo con esta chica.

-Si te hubiéramos encontrado en esas circunstancias no hubiéramos entrado hasta que terminaran, no nos perderíamos las mejores partes. – dice Killua con cara libidinosa.

-Killua por favor que clase de mente tienes. – pregunta Kurapica mientras lo miraba con una cara extraña (¬¬ esa cara)

-Una de las mejores. – contesta Killua muy airoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mi Leorio.

-No es nada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué?

-Te noto triste.

-¿Triste¿yo? Hay Bler que cosas dices no.

-Como digas entonces. #Aunque no te creo nada#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, vaya, ya están todas las piezas del ajedrez.

-Casi todas, Krishna, casi.

-Oopsss, casi olvido que faltan las más importantes.

-Ves que si lo sabías

-Pequeños percances.

-Y tan sólo eso, falta el escenario indicado.

-Krishna. . .¿cuándo les diremos la verdad?

-¿Por qué tan apurada? Todo a su tiempo Ahada, recuérdalo, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices. . . pero creo que nos estamos retrasando demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?

-Así es, recuerda, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

-Y nos va a faltar tiempo.

-Eso es malo – dicen las 2 chicas al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

/Y ¿qué decidieron/

-En estos momentos estamos aún en planes de que demonios haremos, así que por el momento no podemos aceptar su propuesta, además nos falta un miembro que está desaparecido.

/Que mal, Kuroro y yo pensábamos que ustedes aceptarían de inmediato, pero veo que les falta tiempo para poder pensarlo mejor/

-Así es Matsuku, pero quería saber si existe la posibilidad de que podamos retomar esta propuesta más adelante.

¿Más adelante? Mmmmm, Kuroro ¿qué piensas tú de eso/

/Pienso que. . . si se toman las circunstancias por las cuales ha pasado el Clan, esa alternativa sería bastante válida, pero si vemos el simple favor que se le está pidiendo se puede decir que no están interesados/

/Creo que escuchaste a Kuroro y creo que tiene razón, pero por ser ustedes les aceptaré la petición. La propuesta aún está y pueden llamarme cuando estén realmente interesados en el asunto/

-Muchas Gracias Matsuku.

/Por cierto. . ./

-¿Sí?

/No, olvídalo/

-Bien, lo llamaré cuando estemos todos realmente de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye, tonta despierta.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta una adormilada Bler.

-Estamos por llegar a Padokia, así que despierta.

-¡DEMONIOS, POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!

-Lo hice pero tú no reaccionabas.

-Demonios, es normal en mí y ahora que demonios me pongo para el cumpleaños de Killua.

-Yo creo que deberías envolverte en un papel de regalo y listo ya estas vestida. – dice Zoe mientras esta lentamente saliendo de la habitación y después sale corriendo por su vida

-¡ZOYU, VOY A MATARTE VUELVE AQUÍ!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo te sientes Yue?

-Bien no hay problema, sólo siento el cuerpo cansado. ¿Y tú Bler como estás? – pregunta Zoe con un tono de preocupación.

-Bien, sólo me siento mareada.

-Disculpen pero. . . ¿quienes son esos chicos que nos están mirando con caras extrañas? – pregunta Zoe mientras miraba a Gon y a Killua.

-Ellos Gon y Killua., los amigos de los cuales tanto les hemos hablado – dice Kurapica con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin los conocemos. – dice Bler mientras los miraba con mucha detención.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunta Leorio.

-Es obvio Leorio hay que saber quienes son esas chicas.

-Es cierto, todo esto comenzó desde que aparecieron por primera vez.

-Ves, así que debemos descubrir. . .

-No deben descubrir nada, lindo, nosotras mismas les contaremos¿no es así Ahada?

-Así es, Krishna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hechiceras? – dicen todos al unísono.

-Imposible, las hechiceras no existen – contesta Killua

-Con que no existen, según Usted joven Zaoldyeck. Pues yo le demostraré que no es así. – dice Ahada mientras lo miraba seriamente, cosa extraña en una chica tan dulce.

En ese momento Ahada levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a decir extrañas palabras, al hacer eso comenzaron a reunirse extrañas luces de colores en su palma para después transformarse en una enorme bola de fuego.

-Si desea ahora la lanzo también, para que sepa que no miento.

-No gracias, con eso me queda claro.

-Ahora por que. . . por que todo esto.

-Miren es muy simple, lo que pasa es que. . . – en ese momento Ahada le tapa la boca a Krishna con la mano.

-Disuclpen pero no podemos contarles todo ahora por que no lo entenderían pero lo que si les pedimos por favor es que confíen en nosotras. Realmente somos sus aliadas, no somos sus enemigos. Sé que no nos presentamos de la manera más prudente del mundo, pero era la única manera. – dice la dulce chica.

-Pues si es así lo haré.

-Pero ZoYu, después de lo que. . .

-Y eso que, sus ojos me demuestran que no está mintiendo, que realmente está diciendo la verdad y que todo lo que pasó fue sólo para poder despertar nuestro poder nada más.

-Por que demonios eres tan flexible.

-Lo tomas todo a la ligera.

-Es igual que Gon.

-Lo siento ya sabes, soy una persona un poco simple.

-¿Simple, tú? Lo dudo mucho, yo diría que eres una persona muy, muy extraña.

-En eso concuerdo contigo Bler. – dice Leorio mientras miraban ambos a Zoe Yue.

-Entonces, mucho gusto en conocerlas.

-Igual a mi, Yo soy Gon Freecks y él es mi amigo Killua.

-Sí lo sabíamos pero es una placer conocerlo, joven Freecks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya como pasa el tiempo, después de eso. . . han pasado tantas cosas.

-¿Me hablabas?

-No sólo recordaba como nos habíamos conocido entre todos.

-AAAAh, eso, si pasaron muchas cosas. Aún que las que más me asombran son 2.

-No me las digas, estoy segura que sé cuales son.

-Sí esas mismas.

-Nunca pensé que Leorio terminaría siendo el novio de Krishna y que Gon se quedara con Ahada, esos 2 si que hacen una parejita perfecta.

-Eso si es muy cierto

-Aún que yo conozco a otra personita que. . .

-¡CÁLLATE SOLTERONA, VIEJA SOLTERONA!

-¡COMO QUE VIEJA SOLTERONA! EXALTADA

-MIREN QUIEN HABLA.

-Bler. . .

-Que demonios quieres ahora.

-Adivina.

-¿Que?

-Vamos atrasadas.

-No otra vez, por favor no otra vez.

**Continuará. . .**

Notas de la Autora:

Lo acepto, deben odiarme este capítulo ni a mi me gusto mucho, pero es que tenía que hacerlo era el último capítulo de recuerdos, ya que ahora en el capítulo 6 viene lo bueno, lo candente¿Qué pasará en el cumpleaños de Killua¿Por qué Zoe Yue le dijo a Bler algo que hizo enojar¿Por qué Bler trató a Zoe Yue como solterona? Estas y muchas más respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Puedo decir que lo mejor del capítulo fue el lemon de Hisoka y Mashi, me salio del alma y eso lo hizo genial.

Espero que no me abandonen en mi tarea de escribir este hermoso fic, que aún le queda mucho pero demasiado para desarrollarlo.

Espero que me manden reviews para poder saber que si quieren leer el fic, aunque sea una sola persona eso me hace feliz T.T

Tengo una gran pregunta para el público lector¿cómo les gustarían que fuesen los lemons? Igual como el que ya hice o menos o más especificado.


	6. Cumpleañosxconversaciónxmensaje enviado

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash /

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hunter X Hunter**

"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6: Cumpleaños x conversación x mensaje enviado.**

Se despertó muy contentó, sabía que hoy sería un día atareado pero sería feliz. Se levantó rápidamente tenía que comenzar pronto, debía recordar lo que sucedería si no algo pasaría. Por suerte, desde que su padre vio a su queridísima amiga cambio radicalmente, tanto con él como con todos sus amigos y por fin podría demostrarlo, HOY en el día de su cumpleaños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, vaya, ya han pasado 2 años y 6 meses desde la última vez que nos reunimos todos, creo que será divertido verlos a todos juntos nuevamente - dice un chico mientras caminaba y miraba el cielo. – Aún no sé que regalarle, a pesar de que lo conozco no se me ocurre. . . puede ser que eso le guste ahora veré si puedo encontrarlo por algún lado. No me demoraré mucho en llegar a Padokia, estuvo bien que hiciera el trasbordo y llegara a la isla vecina ayer. Bien ahora a comprar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se demora bastante esta cosa, aunque podría ser peor.

-Así es¿te sientes bien?

-Sí no hay ningún problema, cariño, estoy bien.

-me sonrojas cuando me dices eso.

-Claro, que malo eres, si lo dice tu tía no te pasa nada pero si no digo yo te sonrojas.

-Es diferente, ella es como mi madre.

-Y yo soy tu novia.

-Pero. . . Ahada.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos no te enojes ¿sí? – dice el chico mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-Gon. . . realmente no puedo enojarme contigo.

-Y aunque lo intentaras, el ver un semblante como ese en tu rostro no se ve bonito.

-oo (sonrojo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Apúrate quieres, estamos más que atrasadas.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

/La salida de Padokia será dentro de 3 minutos, por favor todas las personas que deseen descender se les pide que lo hagan ahora. Muchas Gracias/

-¡APÚRATE, BLER QUE SI NO NOS DEJAN ARRIBA!

En ese momento Bler sale con una enorme maleta y toda desordenada, pero lograron, ambas salir del dirigible.

-¿Y ahora?

-Antes que nada, buscaremos un hotel temporal, solo para poder arreglarnos para poder llegar a la casa de Killua, además no creo que te guste verlo en esa apariencia tan precaria.

-Cállate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué te parece esto? – dice una chica mientras le mostraba a un muchacho un pantalón de color negro de corte recto.

-No, tiene muchos de esos. Cambiémosle el estilo. – dice el muchacho mientras le mostraba a la chica un pantalón tipo pesquero de color azul. (N/A: si han jugado o visto fotos del Chrono Cross, son los pantalones que usa Serge, el protagonista del juego)

-Esos pantalones en él, mmmmmmmmmmmm realmente no sé.

-Vamos, se le verán bien, imagínatelo.

-Mmmmmmmmmm. . . mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . .¡mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! NO A ÉL NO LE VIENE LA ROPA TAN HAWAIANA.

-Que lastima a mi me gustaban.

-Pero debes de comprar algo que le guste a él no a ti.

-Bueno, pero no me restes.

-Y que quieres que haga¿Qué te aplauda acaso?

-Ah, demonios ya te bajo lo tontería de nuevo, mejor sigo comprando solo.

-No, no lo siento, cariño, amor ven por favor. – decía la chica mientras salía corriendo detrás del chico que había salido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya lo recordaste ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Supongo que vendrá tu amiga de los ojos bonitos.

-¿Cuál de las 4? Por que todas tienen los ojos bonitos y de color extraño.

-La chica de nombre raro.

-¿Bler?

-No, la otra.

-¿Yu?

-Esa misma, la chica de cabello rubio oscuro.

-Sí, Yu, ella claro que vendrá

-Killua. . .

-¿Sí?

-Estas con el permiso de hacer lo que se te dé la gana, mientras estés consciente de lo que hagas.

-¿Y por que me dices eso?

-Ya verás por que. . .

-Padre. . .

-¿Sí?

-Yu. . . n. . .

-No me lo digas ya lo sé, por eso te dije eso, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.

Al decir esto Sillva Zaoldyeck dio media vuelta se marchó.

-# Diablos. . . #

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un chico se sienta, cansado, mientras miraba para todos lados y se daba cuenta que lo que él quería no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Ahora no sé que regalarle. . . creo que tendré que hacer lo típico.

Después de tomar aire muy profundamente se levantó y siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por fin una ducha caliente y poder vestirme como se debe, lo único que faltaría es un Centro Comercial para poder estar todo perfecto.

-Tu y tus compras. . . – en ese momento Zoe mira su bolso y se percata de algo muy especial.

Flash Back

-Toma. . .

-¿Por qué si no estoy de cumpleaños?

-Por que creo que te servirá en algún momento, además te recordará a alguien.

-¿Alguien?

-La joya del collar es de rubí pero es un rubí especial, su color es igual a los ojos de las personas de la tribu Kuruta. . .

-Tribu. . . Kuru. . .ta. . .

-Sí, además es una joya de esa tribu.

-Muchas. . . Gracias. . . Bler.

Fin Flash Back

-Y la tengo desde entonces. . . creo que me la pondré pero esta vez no me la sacaré más.

-¿Me hablabas?

-No, sólo estaba recordando algo, voy a hacer una llamada y ya vuelvo.

-Ok.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Listo, está todo listo, ahora falta que lleguen los invitados. Hace ya 2 años y algo que no nos reunimos todos y se me ocurrió que mi cumpleaños sería un momento estupendo. Espero que estén todos bien, especialmente. . .

-Killua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes teléfono.

-Voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios ya van 2 años y ½ desde toda esta estupidez del Bastardo de la Cadena, tenemos que hacer algo, ya estoy harto de esperar, quiero ver la sangre de ese desgraciado en mis manos y corriendo por mi linda katana.

-Aún sigues con lo mismo, Nobunaga.

-Mashi, tu te preocupas de tus propios intereses, déjame a mi tranquilo quieres.

-No se pelen, podemos pensar en algo.

-Ya sé¿qué tal si le pedimos Franklin que llame al Líder del Ryuuro y que le diga que retomamos la oferta?

-Shairnak has tenido la mejor idea de todas y después de mucho tiempo. – contesta Nobunaga. – Quien esté de acuerdo con la idea de Shairnak que levante la mano.

Todos levantaron la mano, menos Mashi, la cual tuvo que hacerlo por obligación.

-# Demonios, ahora no sé que hacer, creo que soy algo así como una traidora. ¿Deberé avisarle a Hisoka de esto? #

-¿Qué sucede Mashi? estas bastante extraña. – pregunta Shizuku.

-No, estoy bien, no es nada.

-Bien entonces, Franklin haznos el honor.

-Claro, Nobunaga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Killua, eres tu/

-Sí habla él¿Yu?

/Sí, precioso soy yo , te aviso que ya llegamos a Padokia y que estamos en un hotel como a 4 horas de tu casa, así que si llegamos tarde no lo encuentres extraño./

-oo (sonrojo) no me digas precioso. Por cierto, eres la única que me ha llamado.

/El resto debe estar buscando tu regalo, no es fácil/

-Lo supongo. . .por cierto y. . .

¿Y. . . y que/

-Vamos, Yu, no me digas que no me entiendes.

/No, no entiendo./

-Me refiero a tu relación con Kurapica.

¡ ME PUEDES DECIR QUE RELACIÓN CON EL CHICO KURUTA¡¡¡¡EL Y YO SOMOS SOLAMENTE AMIGOS POR QUE EMPEÑAN EN PONERNOS EL FOLIO DE PAREJA/

-Vaya, vaya, pero no te exaltes.

/NO ME EXALTO/

-No, si claro. Las espero.

/Está bien, nos vemos, adiós/

-Adiós. Jajajaja, siempre se enfada cuando uno de dice la verdad, debería de aceptarlo a estas alturas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y bien/

-Llamamos para retomar la oferta – dice Franklin

/Ya veo. Pues entonces deben venir a Nordash/

-¿Debemos estar en alguna cantidad de días ahí?

/No, pero mientras antes lleguen mejor para todos./

-Así será

/Los estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto de Lystt en Kiev, la capital de Nordash/

-Bien, así será

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por fin lo logramos comprarle algo decente a Killua, Leo

-¿Y por que me miras a mi Krishna?

-Por que por tu culpa nos demoramos como 3 horas ¬¬

-Vamos no seas.

-No soy, tú eres.

-Empezamos otra vez ¬¬. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, siempre me enfado cuando me ponen de novia de Kurapica y no entiendo el por que. . . – un escalofrío – UUUUUUUUUH ¿y este escalofrío que acabó de recorrerme completamente? No sé por que presiento que algo extraño irá a par esta noche.

Después de eso Zoe se retiró a la parte de las tiendas para poder comprar algunas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que ya tengo el regalo de Killua, espero que le guste. Es cierto, ZoYu se ha demorado bastante ¿qué le estará comprando?

Bler, se acercó al espejo con una falda de color negro y un peto (top) de color gris, muy escotado, ya que era lo te tenía pensado ponerse para la ocasión.

-Sólo espero que no desentone con ZoYu, ella siempre se viste de una manera tan especial, podría compararla con Kurapica pero. . . eeeh. . . no, que tonterías estoy diciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien ya compré lo que quería, ahora no puede decirme que no tiene para no convidarme nn eso me hace muy feliz. Sólo espero que no estalle, ni se transforme en gato por el suceso (risitas)

Zoe caminaba con un carrito en el cual iban 3 cajas envueltas en un lindo papel de regalo de color plateado con un rosón muy bonito y que se veía acorde a la caja de 50x50.

-Ahora debo llegar al hotel cambiarme de ropa y salir con Bler a la casa de Killua, primero preguntaré a que hora sale ese autobús que nos deja en la entrada de la casa de Killua.

Zoe se acerca a una señora en una pequeño almacén.

-Disculpe señora¿a que hora sale el próximo bus que viaja a la montaña Kukulu, en donde vive la Familia Zoaldyeck?

-Déjame ver, el que se fue lo hizo hace como 30 minutos, son 4 horas de ida 4 de vuelta yo creo que dentro de cómo unas 10 horas más.

-¡10 HORAS MÁS! OO

-Así es, tienen 2 horas de descanso antes del próximo recorrido.

-Muchas Gracias, señora. Maldición son las 10 de la mañana y más 10 horas más hacen 20 malditas horas eso equivale a que estaremos tomando el bus a las 8 de noche y la fiesta de Killua es a las 10 y vamos a llegas a las 12 que horror, mejor me voy rápidamente al hotel y le aviso a Bler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me demoré en encontrar algo, pero lo logré, sé que no es la gran cosa pero hace mucho que Killua quería uno de estos, espero que me disculpe. Bien iré a caminar un poco y veré si a mitad del camino puedo tomar ese bus que me deja en la casa de Killu. . .

/Oye chico, a ti te conozco/ - dice una voz conocida.

# ¿Quién puede ser. . .? #

/Tú eres uno de esos niños que anda con Killua/

En ese momento el chico se voltea y queda impresionado al darse cuenta de quien era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos Leo ahora tenemos que ir a la casa de Killua.

-Lo sé Krish, lo sé pero no me apures.

-Menos mal que andamos en auto, por que soy muy delicada para andar en otras cosas.

-Si muy delicada ¬¬

-Que quisiste decir con eso.

-Nada.

-¡Como te atreves!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu nombre no era Kurapica, muchacho.

-Así es¿Irumi?

-Vaya, veo que eres una persona que tiene buena memoria.

-Es un poco difícil olvidar a gente como ustedes.

-Ya veo¿Ibas a los territorios de la familia Zoaldyeck?

-Así es, hoy está de cumpleaños Killua.

-Es cierto, cumple 17, el paso del tiempo es rápido.

-Así es.

-Seré condescendiente te llevaré hasta allá.

-Muchas. . . Gracias.

-Sube al auto que el tiempo es muy preciado y tú lo sabes.

-. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, TENGO QUE INFORMARTE ALGO Y ES URGENTE – gritaba una chica de ojos azul verdoso mientras revisada en cada lugar.

-¿Que pasa ZoYu?

-El bus, el bus que nos deja en la casa de Killua no hasta las 6 y sale denuevo a las 8, vamos a llegas a la casa de Killua a las 12, te das cuanta del problema.

-A. . . A LAS. . . 12. . . NO PUEDE SER, CUANDO VA A SER EL DÍA EN EL QUE NO LLEGUEMOS ATRASADAS A ALGÚN LUGAR.

-Cuando seamos más rápidas, creo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas Gracias, Irumi, por traerme.

-Que más querías que hiciera, ayudaste a Killua, pero bueno después le cobraré a ese niñito tu traslado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso pensaste que sería gratis?

-nñ eeh. . .

-Aprende.

¡KURAPICA/

-Killua

-Hola, como has estado. – pregunta el chico asesino mientras se daba un fuerte abrazo con su amigo.

-Bien, que bueno verte, Feliz Cumpleaños Killua

-Gracias.

-Mira toma, me costó encontrarte algo como regalo.

-En serio #eso me suena a lo que dijo Yu #

Killua toma un pequeño paquete cuadrado de cómo 30x30 y comienza a balancearlo un poco, mientras caminaba con Kurapica a su lado.

-Demonios no sé que es.

-Jajaja, esa es la gracia debes abrirlo.

-Lo haré cuando entres a mi casa y te arregles, debes sentirte incomodo.

-Un poco.

-Pues bien, eso haremos antes. ¿Sabes como a que hora llegaran los demás?

-Ni idea, pero Leorio y Krishna sé que llegaran temprano por que me llamaron y me dijeron que llegarían en auto.

-Genial, ahora las únicas que faltan con Bler y Yu.

-Así es.

-¿No te sientes contento?

-?

-De ver a Yu de nuevo.

-Ah. . . jajajaja, y miren quien hablar, hace cuanto que no ves a tu novia.

-Bler no es mi novia.

-Jajajaja, por favor, todo por que Gon te escucho mientras se lo pedías hace 2 años.

-¬ ¬ (sonrojo)

-Para que te enojas.

-Eh. . .Gon ¿has hablado con Gon?

-No, así que hasta ahora sabemos que llegaran temprano Leorio y Krishna.

-Y como de costumbre Bler y Yu llegaran tarde.

-No las molestes.

-A tu novia.

-YUE NO ES MI NOVIA QUE QUEDE CLARO

-Si claro, como no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gon, estas listo.

-Sí, casi, ya voy

Gon terminaba de ponerse unas zapatillas de color blanco con negro, mientras vestía un pantalón negro, una polera (remera) de color blanco y encima de ello una chaqueta sin mangas de color rojo.

-Listo ¿me veo bien?

-Ehhh. . . yo. . . este. . . Oo (muy sonrojada) te ves muy bien.

-Que rico, tu también.

Ahada estaba con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, era escotado recto y contorneaba su figura, de color jazmín y se encontraba con unas chalas N. A: no sé como se dicen en otros países pero son esos zapatos que son con tiritas y se usan en el verano muy delicadas con un pequeño tacón. Su cabello estaba suelto, exceptuando por unos pequeños mechones que estaban tomados por un tomador en forma de flor, aquellos cabellos estaban enrulados. Estando vestía así le daba un aire muy angelical.

-Nos vemos – dijo Gon mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo.

-Esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estás lista o que, apresúrate.

-No es mi culpa que la señora de las cajas se demorara tanto, déjame vestirme en paz.

-Otra cosa, no te pongas falta, por que yo voy con falda.

-Que odiosa, no voy con falda.

En ese momento Bler se mira al espejo, mientras esperaba a Zoe, estaba con la misma ropa con la cual se había puesto frente al espejo, aquella falda de color negro que al caminar parecía como si se abriera una flor, estaba con unas botas a la rodillas de color negro y el peto gris. Su cabello negro azabache estaba en una coleta muy alta y después en una trenza.

-Ya terminé.

Al salir Zoe Yue de su habitación ésta vestía un pantalón de color rojo con unos zapatos de tacón negros, hacia arriba llevaba una blusa escotada de mangas ¾ y de color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y un tanto mojado.

-Vamonos.

-Bien, pero son las 7:30 todavía.

-En llegar a donde esta el autobús nos demoramos 20 minutos así que vamonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que bien estamos casi todos.

-¿Qué¿aún no llegan Bler y Zoe?

-Así es Krishna.

-EL COLMO DE LA INSOLENCIA DE ESAS 2.

-Jajajajaja, deben de estar luchando contra la corriente del río para llegar - dice Ahada

-Como es normal, jamás llegan a la hora. ¿Apostamos algo? – pregunta Leorio – Yo apuesto una botella del mejor ron a que llegan a las 1 a.m.

-Yo apuesto 1.200 zenies a que llegan a las 1:30 a.m. – dice Killua.

-A ver, yo apuesto un baile con cualquiera de ustedes a que llegan a las 12:30 a.m – dice Krishna

-Que malos son. . . pero yo no sé que apostar – contesta Ahada

-Yo tampoco – dice Gon.

-Que mal, Kurapica faltas tu, Kurapica, Kurapica. . . ¡KURAPICA!

-¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Sí pensando se le llama ahora ¬¬ - dice Leorio.

-Pues yo no apuesto nada, pero digo que llegaran a las 12 a.m. – dice el chico kuruta.

-Que aburrido eres Kurapica. – dice Killua.

-Faltan Ustedes 2 Gon, Ahada – dice Krishna.

-A ver, yo apuesto un baile a que llegan a las 12:10 a.m.

-Y yo apuesto eeeeeh, un. . . ahí se me ocurrirá pero que llegan a las 1:00 a.m.

-Jajajajajaja.

-# Zoe, hace cuanto que no te veo, desde hace ya 2 años, si no estoy mal. Nunca pensé que echaría de menos tanto a una persona, o sea, a los demás también los eché mucho de menos pero tú. . .#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué sucede Mashi? – pregunta Shizuku.

-Nada

-¿Qué haces?

-Juego con el móvil es que estoy aburrida.

-Ya veo. Si quieres dormir, simplemente recarcagate en mi hombro.

-Muchas Gracias, Shizuku.

-Buenas Noches.

-Igualmente. . . # que hago, le mando o no un mensaje a Hisoka, estoy entre la espada y la pared, no sé que hacer. Creo que. . .#

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Son 10 para las 12, que horror!

-Bien, nosotros nos quedamos, señor chofer si quiere irse váyase.

-Como diga señorita.

-Bien ahora.

-Que horror son las 11:50

-Bler, cállate que no me dejas pensar.

-T.T

-Vemos que. . .

-¿Quién anda ahí a estas horas?

-Disculpa somos amigas de Killua.

-¿Amigas del amo Killua?

-Así es, ella es Bler Arashi y yo soy Zoe Yue.

-Veré, déjeme avisarle al señor.

La chica tomó el teléfono y llamó a la mansión de los mayordomos.

-Debo de asegurarme de que son Ustedes, son ordenes de más arriba. – dice la muchacha mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-No puede ser.

/Alto, Kanari, es suficiente, las señoritas dicen la verdad, es extraño que tu memoria falle tanto/

-Señor Sillva.

-# El papá de Killua #

-Muchas Gracias Señor – dice Zoe mientras se le acercaba.

-Veo que se retrasaron.

-Pequeños problemas ¿qué lo hizo venir hasta aquí?

-Un presentimiento.

-Menos mal u.u

-Las llevaré a la mansión.

-Muchas Gracias

-No tienes por que agradecer muchacha, solo piensa que fuiste tu la que cambio a esta familia.

-Gon también aportó.

-Así es, hablando de eso, están todos allá adentro, sólo faltan ustedes.

-Bler vamos, reacciona, nos llevará el Señor Zoaldyeck. – dice Zoe mientras se acerca a Bler y por lo bajo le susurra – tu suegro.

-¡CÁLLATE ZOYU!

En ese momento, Zoe vuelve a tener el mismo escalofrío que había tenido mientras comparaba el regalo de su amigo Killua.

-# Demonios otra vez no, me da miedo el llegar a pensar que sea un mal presentimiento, pero es eso lo que siento, solo espero que no sea algo realmente malo #

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto el pito de que había llegado un mensaje a su móvil comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

No lo escucho por estarse duchando, pero algo lo hizo salir de su lugar. Tomó el móvil y comenzó a leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Después de eso, su mirada y sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de emoción y comenzó a saborearse los labios continuamente.

-Ya veo, pues greo que tengre que haceg una pequeña llamada, al amigo de los ojos gojos.

Después de decir esto dejó el móvil encima de la cama y se dirigió a su armario para poder escoger la ropa que se pondría puesto que comenzaría otra vez algo que lo llenaba de emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto suena la puerta del salón en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo el cumpleaños de Killua y entra Sillva Zoaldyeck.

-¿Creo que les faltaban invitados?

-Así es, aún no llegan Bler y Yu y ya son las 12.

/Como que aún no llegamos, otra cosa es que cuando quieres entrar te hagan un lío un tanto grande/

/Además no es nuestra culpa que solo haya un maldito autobús a tu casa/

En ese momento Sillava Zoaldyeck abrió la puerta y en ellas se encontraban Zoe Yue y Bler Arashi.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Gon, Ahada y Krishna, los cales se abalanzaron encima de las recién llegadas. El resto estaba en estado de shock, no podían creer que habían perdido la apuesta. Kurapica lo había ganado todo sin apostar nada.

-No es justo, esto es trampa – comenzó a gritar Killua mientras se acerca a las recién llegadas. – por su culpa tendré que pagarle a Kurapica 1.200 zenies por que perdí la apuesta.

Después de ese comentario todos comenzaron a recordar sus apuesta y a mirar la hora habían llegado justo a las 12, tal como había dicho Kurapica.

-No es justo

-Demonios, ya perdí otra vez, el juego no es lo mío.

-Por que no te mantuviste callado, Killua.

-Por que me dio rabia.

-Y veo que no han cambiando nada – dice Zoe mientras entraba y dejaba sus cosas subre un sillón. – Killua, Feliz Cumpleaños – dice la chica mientras lo abrazaba y le señalaba unas cajas, las cuales eran 3. – ¿ves esas cajas?

-Sí¿que tienen?

-Son tu regalo.

-Tan grande y tanto.

-Así es, ve a abrirlo.

Cuando Killua escuchó eso, inmediatamente fue a ver lo que era, era ver a un niño de como 5 años jugando con cajas enormes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SIIIIIII, EL SEÑOR CHOCO ROBOT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y SON 3 CAJAS!

-Que bueno que te gusten

-Me encanta, Yu, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Después de eso Killua abrió una de las cajas y mientras hacía eso Zoe se acercó a Kurapica.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Así es, te eche de menos.

-Yo también.

-Como quisiera. . .

-No, Kurapica, no, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que hace 2 años.

-Lo sé. . .

-Killua, esta es la mitad de mi regalo. – dice Bler.

-¿La mitad? – dicen todos al unísono.

-¿Por que la mitad y no completo?

-Por que la otra parte tienes que recibirla tu solo.

-AAAH

En ese momento, Killua tomo el pequeño paquete que tenía Bler en su mano, acto seguido la abrazó y le susurró – Veo que no te quedas atrás con nada. ¿Te parece dentro de 2 horas?.

-Pero. . .

-Shhhhhh

Killua abrió el paquete y era un hermoso marcó para fotografía, con la última fotografía que se habían sacado los 8 juntos, hace 2 años en la casa de Gon, en ella también salía Mito-san.

-Bler, es un recuerdo muy bonito lo que me regalaste. Muchas Gracias.

-De nada.

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos juguemos a la botella.

-¡LEORIO, CÁLLATE Y DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS! – dice Krishna mientras todos se reían por la situación.

-Por que no mejor nos sentamos todos y conversamos de las cosas que hemos hecho en este último tiempo en el cual no nos hemos visto – propone Zoe.

-Me parece buena idea – dice Ahada

-A mi también, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes. – dice Gon

-Bien haremos eso entonces. – dice por último Killua mientras todos se acercaban a una mesa en la cual había servidas bebidas y cosas para comer.

Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y en ese momento, sin que nadie lo percatara, recién había vuelto Bler y Killua, los cuales había desaparecido hace 1 hora. Nadie le tomo la importancia a la desaparición de ambos, puesto que todos sabían que eran novios que no se habían visto hace tiempo. Lo que si llamó la atención de TODOS, fue que Kurapica y Zoe estaban solo en el balcón de hace 30 minutos y todos estaban esperando que algo sucediera entre ellos.

Zoe y Kurapica estaban conversando de cómo había sido todo después de que se habían separado, todos, para poder seguir cada uno con su trabajo. Zoe le contó a Kurapica que durante esos 2 años Locke todavía había estado pretendiéndola, pero que ella no le prestaba atención por que aún lo consideraba un amigo.

-Vaya, veo que ese chico será tu karma.

-No digas eso, hay otra persona que es mi karma.

-Así. . . y ¿ se puede saber quien es?

-Claro, pero no me va a creer que es realmente él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que he estado tanto tiempo separado de él que creo que se le habrá olvidado todo lo que pasó.

-Ya veo . . .

TIP, TIP, TIP, TIP (sonido de mensaje de móvil barato)

-¿Un mensaje?

-Ve de quién es

En ese momento entran ambos muchachos a la habitación, mientras que todos los miraba muy serios. Kurapica tomo el celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje hasta que todos se asustaron cuando se percataron de que Kurapica estaba con sus ojos de color rojo.

-¿Qué pasó, Kurapica, que decía el mensaje? – pregunto Zoe

-¿Quién lo envió?- Pregunto Leorio

-Hisoka. . .

-Que decía. . .

-La araña. . .a. . .comenzado a moverse. . .vete a Nordash y a su capital. . . Kiev.

En ese momento Zoe quedo petrificada al oír el nombre del lugar. Mientras que en la habitación todo el ruido que había se transformó en una atmósfera tensa y de preocupación.

**Continuará. . .**

Las estúpidas Notas de la Autora:

POR FIN TERMINE EL CAPÍTULO TAN ESPERADO POR TODOS USTEDES LECTORES. Supieran todo lo que he tenido que sufrir para poder que mi pobre neurona coja escriba una cosa tan mala como la que acabaron de leer, pero es que tenía que escribirlo, aunque no me quedo como yo realmente quería que me quedara, pero es peor nada.

Espero que, aunque a mi no me haya gustado mucho el capítulo a ustedes si y lo lean y les guste, por que en gustos no hay nada escrito.

Ahora hay muchas interrogantes ¿Por qué siempre llegan tarde Zoe y Bler a todos lados¿Por qué le llegó justo en ese momento el mensaje a Kurapica¿Qué harán ahora nuestros muchachos¿Qué pasará en Nordash?

Esas preguntas y muchas más se resolverán en el capítulo 7, así que espero que lo lean y que esperen con ansias el capítulo que sigue.

Recuerden: Aún falta mucho para el final del fic.


	7. Viaje x una mentira x confesión y sangre

Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay Nota: Este fic está ambientado en un U/A (universo alterno) así que si no hay concordancia con los datos originales de la serie es obvio el por que. También este fic tiene contenido erótico, algo de lemon, algunas insinuaciones de Yuri, así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio el leerlo, yo solo tengo el deber de informarlo por si las moscas.

Los pensamientos van entre asteriscos

Las voces que no salen en la escena van entre slash /

Gracias por su atención .

Ryu Mari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Hunter X Hunter**

"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Killua! y...  
¿Un deseo hecho realidad?"

Historia escrita por la loca de Ryu Mari, como saben los derechos son reservados y el fic es mío jua! y si salen más personajes que no sean de la serie también son míos gracias por su comprensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7: Comienza el viaje x una mentira x confesión y sangre**

Estaba en estado de shock aunque trataba por todos los medios para que no se le notara. ¿Por qué habían elegido ese lugar¿no podían haber elegido otro? No era justo, realmente ella no quería volver, ella prometió no volver a ese lugar, pero. . . no le quedaba más remedio, debía volver a ese país y a esa ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todavía tenía el móvil en su mano y no lograba salir de ese enorme estado de shock. Sus ojos miraban fijamente la pantalla del aparato. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a ser normales nuevamente y la excitación que sentía comenzó a disminuir, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus ojos habían estado rojos unos momentos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ellas lo sabían, esto era malo y sería peor, en ese momento ambas, aunque sin saberlo, recordaron unas palabras que habían escuchado hace mucho tiempo:

"Volver a donde el viento avivó el fuego,

Volver a donde las cenizas volaron,

Volver a recordar tu horrible pasado."

Esas palabras, aquellas palabras, ellas, al darse cuenta del peso que tenían comenzaron a pensar en como revelar las cosas que sabían y aún no habían dicho por miedo a lo que podría pasar. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de su error al no haber hablado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró con preocupación para todos lados, todo el lugar estaba en una tensa situación. Se preocupó ¿tendría que pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, él ya no quería que su amigo continuara nuevamente con lo mismo, sólo quería que consiguiera la felicidad, de alguna manera y entre todas esas cosas estaba el poder cumplir su sueño de reunir los ojos de su gente, pero. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pues tendremos que ir.

-. . .Que. . . que. . .pero. . . ¿Pero quien te dio permiso para decir eso Killua? – preguntó de pronto Kurapica.

-Kurapica¿de cuando hay que pedir permiso? Y. . .¿de cuando haces esa clase de preguntas?

-Sabes muy bien que todos iremos contigo – dice Leorio.

-Si no vas a tener un muchacho que te molestará hasta que aceptes su ayuda – dijo Killua mirando a Gon.

-Así es, Kurapica, TODOS iremos. – dice Gon con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Están seguros de que iremos todos? – pregunta Ahada.

-Pues claro.

-Es normal.

-Pero. . .

-¿Qué sucede Ahada?

-Nada, Gon, pero es que. . . hay alguien que. . .

-No se preocupen, TODOS iremos – dice de la nada Zoe, con la mirada perdida.

-ZoYu # ¿Porque estas así¿Qué te pasa? #

-Bien esta decidido entonces -

-Así es, acompañaremos a Kurapica todos – dice Gon con mucho entusiasmo.

-Saldremos mañana temprano, le diré a mi padre que nos preste un dirigible para llegar más rápidamente – dice Killua mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Bler. . . acompáñame.

-Sí.

Después de tener una larga conversación con Sillva Zoaldyeck, el cual extrañamente, ayudó a nuestro grupo, Killua y Bler volvieron lentamente al salón en donde estaban todos, mientras caminaban.

-Siempre lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede Killua?

-Que mi padre piensa que mi novia es Yu y me hace amoríos con ella y de esos enormes y todo por que él piensa que es una excelente practicante de NEN y que además tiene dotes de asesina.

-¡QUE!

-Lo que oíste, he intentado de decirle lo contrario pero no puedo, no me deja.

-¬¬ es el colmo.

-¿Celosa o enojada?

-Ninguna de las 2 ¬¬

-Puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer – dice Killua con una mirada pícara.

-Killua, no otra vez, con una sola me bastó.

-No es justo y eso que fue nuestra PRIMERA VEZ.

-Killua Oo (Sonrojo) (N.A: es el colmo, no puedo hacer los sonrojos como se deben debo escribirlo, es un reclamo a Fan Fiction. PONGAN TODOS LOS SIGNOS DE ACENTUACIÓN! MOLESTA ESCRIBIR!. Gracias)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron al salón muy contentos por su conversación, ya que se habían dado cuenta del GRAN paso que habían dado, un paso que Zoe y Kurapica aún no daban y dudaban que lo hicieran aún. Pero algo los desvió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? La única que no se mueve y parece de piedra es Yu.

-No tengo la menor idea, por que no nos acercamos y tratamos de hablar con ella.

-Creo que sí.

-Killua. . .

-¿Sí?

-Disculpa por echar a perder tu cumpleaños.

-No importa, mientras estén todos aquí, esta bien.

Killua y Bler se acercaron poco a poco a Zoe, la cual estaba sentada en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo rojo y mirando el suelo como si estuviera en otro mundo. Antes de que Bler pudiera preguntarle que le sucedía ella levantó la vista, aún con la mirada perdida y dijo:

-Nordash queda a 3 días, viajando por aire desde Padokia, se puede entrar con cualquier tipo de visa, es por que el lugar es muy concurrido por turistas que buscan un ambiente semi tropical o tropical.

Todo quedó envuelto en un silencio incómodo, frío y pesado, Ahada y Krishna notaron aquello y decidieron intentar cambiar el ambiente de alguna manera con algún comentario alusivo a lo que había dicho Zoe.

-Claro, eso supe -

-Yo sabía que era turístico -

-¿Y como saben ustedes eso? – preguntó Leorio

-Pues no hay que ser adivinos cariño mío, por la red, nada que por la red – contesta pasiva y tranquilamente Krishna.

-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Disculpa Killua.

-Yu ¿qué sucede?

-Me siento un poco mal ¿puedes decirme cual es la habitación en la que me quedaría?

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema – dijo Killua mientras le ofrecía su brazo, puesto que Zoe se veía muy pálida y sin brillo.

En ese momento Kurapica sintió una extraña sensación pero prefirió no tomarla en cuenta, realmente no era el momento para reaccionar de alguna manera rara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro en la habitación, sentía su pecho apretado, apenas se despidió de su acompañante y cerro la puerta, se colocó de espalda a la misma y se apoyo deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Comenzó a sollozar calladamente mientras empuñaba la mano y golpeaba el suelo con ira.

/Parece que la señorita necesita ayuda/

Se escucho desde detrás de la puerta, Zoe se volteó y miró la puerta aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién es?

/Alguien que vive aquí, que escucho con su fino oído tus sollozos y decidió, no sabe por que, ayudarte. Sal y vamos a un lugar de la mansión que te ayudará bastante/

Zoe sintió como si conociera a aquella persona hace mucho tiempo y confiado en aquella corazonada abrió la puerta, detrás estaba su hablante que no era nada más ni nada menos que Sillva Zoaldyeck. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como el padre de Killua estuviera brindándole ayuda, siendo que era un asesino igual o peor que su hijo?

-Y a donde. . . iremos. . .

-Un lugar que utilizamos muy seguido los de la familia, ya te darás cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – pregunta con enojo Leorio.

-Es cierto primero Kurapica, después Zoe, hay algo extraño en todo esto y sólo por un mensaje de Hisoka –dice Krishna

-Gon. . .

-¿Qué pasa Ahada?

-Pues. . .

-¡USTEDES SABEN ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO, YA HABLEN AHORA! – llega gritando Killua mientras cruzaba la puerta

-Sí es cierto – contesta firmemente Krishna – sabemos algo que ustedes no saben, pero no podemos hablar por que la actriz principal no está y no es justo hablar a sus espaldas.

-NO ME IMPORTA ESTOY COMENZANDO A ENOJARME

-Killua, la señorita Krishna y Ahada no tienen la culpa de que Zoe no esté aquí y s ellas dicen que debe de estar es por que es una pieza fundamental de lo que necesitan decir, no podemos recriminarles nada.

-Creo que Gon tiene razón Killua.

En ese momento Kurapica se acerca a Killua por la espalda y le coloca su mano derecha en el hombro.

-Siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños, Killua

-No te preocupes, pensemos que por algo sucedió todo, justo cando estabamos todos reunidos así que debe de haber una razón y además. . .

-No te preocupes Killua te contaremos TODO a ti y al resto lo que sabemos – contesta muy decidida pero con voz calmada Ahada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡GOLPEAME CON MÁS FUERZA CHIQUILLA¡¡¡TOMATE LA PELEA ENSERIO, SINO TERMINARÉ YO MATANDOTE DE VERDAD!

-ES QUE NO PUEDO – gritaba Zoe con desesperación

-¡SI PUEDES LO QUE PASA ES QUE TIENES MIEDO, SIENTO EL MIEDO QUE IRRADIAS A KILOMETROS, UN MIEDO QUE SE APODERÓ DE TI COMPLETAMENTE, UN MIEDO QUE TE HACE UN PRESA FÁCIL!

Esas palabras golpearon a Zoe fuertemente, el padre de Killua tenía razón, ella tenía miedo, miedo de sí misma de su pasado, de algo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo y eso le daba miedo, le daba miedo su presente y su futuro.

Un golpe muy fuerte la hizo chocar de lleno contra la pared haciendo que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a fluir por el lado derecho de su boca.

-Por mi estilo de vida puedo intuir que tu miedo proviene de ti misma, debes luchar contra ti misma para que ese miedo desaparezca. Para serte sincero si fueras una presa para mi o cualquiera de la familia, incluyendo a Killua, serías una de esas fáciles por tu miedo y tus dudas internas.

Esas palabras no volvería a olvidarlas, él tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta la persona más inesperada estaba ayudándola a darse cuenta de sus propias limitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Killua. . .

-Que. . . – preugntó secamente el chico peligris mientras miraba el suelo.

-Estoy preocupada por ZoYu.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien pequeña – contesta Leorio

-Así es - - dice Gon mientras aparecía por la espalda de Bler haciendo que esta saltara del susto.

-GON POR POCO Y ME MATAS DE SUSTO – grita Bler mientras miraba al causante con cara de odio.

-Gon, no hagas eso no ves que la pobre se muere – dice Leorio

-Leorio¿ya empezamos? – contesta desafiante Bler.

-SÍ :D

-¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

Mientras Bler y Leorio comenzaban su rutina de pelea, que no tenían hace ya 2 años, Gon, Killua, Ahada y Krishna se percataron de que Kurapica no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede chiquilín? – pregunta Krishna tiernamente N.A: XD BABEO LE DIJO CHIQUILIN! SI ES TAN HERMOSO SI AMADO KURA-CHAN

-Nada. . . – contesto el mismo con desgano.

-Kurapica. . . estás así por 2 cosas ¿no es así? – pregunta muy preocupada Ahada.

-. . .

-Kura. . .

-YA DÉJENME EN PAZ¡¿QUIEREN! – gritó el chico Kuruta haciendo que todo quedara sumido en un gran silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Llegaremos mañana por la mañana

-Hace mucho que no nos preparábamos para algo así.

-Mashi ¿qué sucede? – pregunta Shizuku – has estado rara desde que salimos.

-No, no me pasa nada, es sólo que. . .

-Intuyes algo.

-Así es, Nobunaga, tengo una pequeña intuición.

-¡Hay no! Otra vez, siempre con tus intuiciones y presentimientos.

-Tus intuiciones siempre aciertan, Mashi¿qué es ahora? – pregunta Franklin

-Es sólo que presiento que el Bastardo de la Cadena llegara ante de lo que nosotros pensamos y además no tendremos que hacer mucho para poder acabar con él.

-Eso es bueno, nos ahorrará tiempo, no sabe que se está acercando a su muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había dormido en toda la noche, las palabras de ese hombre había sido fuertes y exactas. Se sentía mal, sentía su cuerpo como si fuera de plomo, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

"¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO QUIERES POR QUE TIENES MIEDO!"

Esas palabras rondaron toda la noche por su cabeza, cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no podía huir, tenía que enfrentar todo lo que le daba ese miedo y eso significaba. . . enfrentar su propio pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún no salía del asombro que le había provocado el gritó que había pegado su amigo la noche anterior, eso le hizo reflexionar y darse cuenta de que estaban en una situación mucho más delicada que la anterior.

-Gon. . . – una dulce voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Se volteó en la cama, para poder buscar la voz que lo llamaba, era ella, la chica que le cambió la vida desde el primer momento en que la vió.

-Gon. . .

-¿Qué sucede Ahada?

-Estas extraño. . . ¿qué sucede? Aún estas. . .

-Sí, Kurapica aún me preocupa – dice el chico mientras se recostaba mirando el techo y colocaba su brazo derecho detrás de la nuca.

En ese momento, Ahada se acercó a Gon y colocó su cabeza en el pecho del mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero, cariño, hay cosas que realmente nunca van a pasar, ahora que no. . .

-¿Qué cosas, Ahada? – pregunta intrigado el chico de cabello negro.

-Es. . . que. . .

-Ahada, por favor. . .

Ahada se levanto abruptamente y colocándose encima de Gon le dio un dulce y tierno beso, causando en Gon un enorme sonrojo y además una gran impresión.

-Está bien, te contaré, pero no puedes contarle a nadie hasta que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aún me impresionan esos 2

-Pero, Leo, si son el uno para el otro.

-Lo sé pero. . .

-Es por eso que reaccionan tan igual.

-Pero. . . ¿por qué Yue? Yo que sepa ella solo a tenido el encuentro con el Ryuuro cuando era pequeña.

-O.o pues claro, pero algo debió molestarle.

-Si lo sé, pero. . .

-Leo, deja a los muchachos tranquilos, recuerda que dentro de poco saldremos a Nordash y ahí podremos averiguar muchas cosas. # en realidad muchas cosas #

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le dolía la cabeza, jamás pensó en reaccionar de esa manera y él sabía que lo que había hecho no era correcto, solo trataban de ayudarlo.

Ahora que miraba el techo de la habitación con determinación, recordó a aquella chica extrovertida y llena de vida, todo lo contrario a él, su ying. A pesar de su cruel pasado, ella era así y aún que él no lo admitía en público él, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ahora que lo pienso¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera Yue¿habrá algo en ese lugar que le moleste o le asusta? No lo sé, pero se nota que repele ese lugar, Nordash. . . Nordash. . . si que lugar más extraño había eligió la araña para comenzar a atacar nuevamente, pero. . . ¿por qué me siento tan inseguro? No, no es inseguridad, es más que eso, pero tampoco es miedo, es algo más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, vamos a levantar a los demás.

-Killua, es demasiado temprano.

--Jajajajaja, ahora si te pillaron.

-?

-Dormiste conmigo y tu habitación es con Yu – dijo Killua con picardía

-¡QUE!

-Así es, te mentí anoche. Leorio y Gon también hicieron lo mismo, no te preocupes, aunque. . . no creo que Kurapica y Yu lo hayan hecho.

-Lo hayan. . . hecho. . . O.O

-¬¬ MAL PENSADA, me refiero a que los 2 estén en la misma habitación.

-De seguro tu cumpleaños fue bastante FUERTE, Killua.

-Así es – contestó el peligris mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Killua. . .

-Que. . .

-¿Te vas a vestir en frente de mi?

-¬¬ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Bler? No te dio nada que lo hiciera después de nuestra primera vez y ahora me lo preguntas.

-O.o (sonrojo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

/Señores pasajeros, las personas que llegan desde Padokia, Oriente y la Ciudad de York por favor descender por la plataforma 4 /

-Por fin llegamos

-Así es¿están todos bien? - pregunta Shizuku.

-Sí – contesta Franklin – ahí están los del Ryuuro.

-Franklin, tú eres el "jefe" ahora – dice Nobunaga.

-Bien, entonces andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Están listo? – pregunta Killua ante la pequeña audiencia que tenía - # demonios, Kurapica, Yu #

-Sí vamonos o se nos ira el dirigible

-Vamos a usar uno de la propiedad Zoaldyeck, así que no se preocupen.

-Gracias, Killua – dice Kurapica en voz baja y sin brillo.

-Recuerda, somos amigos, Kurapica y a la vez somos iguales.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Kurapica dejando muy asombrado.

-¿Creen que Hisoka vaya? – pregunta Ahada.

-Es lo más seguro – contesta Gon.

-# Yo. . . no. . . quiero. . . pero debo. No dejaré a mis amigos botados, no en estos momentos #

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bienvenidos sean al equipo – dice Matsuku – como ustedes ya deben de saber Kuroro no puede hablar directamente con ustedes así que yo seré su intermediario.

-Bien¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Empezaremos cuando lleguen nuestros 2 invitados

-¿Quiere decir que el Bastardo de la Cadena y la persona que quieren atrapar ustedes se conocen?

-Así es, nuestros informantes son muy eficaces y en estos momentos hay 2 en el aeropuerto. El ataque comenzará en la noche.

-Queremos conocer a los integrantes de Ryuuro, para así poder saber como podemos acoplarnos a ellos.

-Sin apresurarse, Nobunaga, a eso íbamos ahora, a eso íbamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8 chicos iban en un dirigible, el cual había partido hacía no más de 2 horas. Todos, menos un chico rubio y de ojos azules y una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes grisáceos, conversaban.

Zoe miraba por la ventana con mirada distraída, Kurapica había materializado su cadena y su semblante tierno había desaparecido reemplazándolo uno muy melancólico, él miraba el suelo sin distraerse.

-Cada día me doy cuenta de que esos 2 se parecen más y más – dice Ahada.

-Ahada debes de recordar que ZoYu tuvo un pasado cruel e igual que Kurapica, recuerda que incluso a mi y a Leorio, que nos conoce hace más tiempo le costó contarnos. Debe ser difícil, no puedo decirte que entiendo a ese par al 100 pero algo intento.

Gon y Killua iban en la cabina, aunque ninguno de los 2 conducía, quien lo hacía era Irumi, quien en último momento decidió subir.

-Gon, debemos de estar preparados cuando lleguemos a Nordash.

-Así es, hay que solo darse cuenta del cambio radical que tuvieron Kurapica y Zoe después del mensaje de Hisoka

-Hisoka estará ahí.

-Yo también lo creo, puesto que por algún medio se enteró de que la araña se movió a ese lugar

-Espero que no pase nada malo.

-Killua. . .

-Dime

-Realmente has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí hace 5 años en la prueba del cazador

-Gracias, aunque todos me ayudaron de alguna manera y aunque no queira admitirlo Bler es alguien muy especial para mi y Yu es. . . – dice Killua casi en un susurro – como una dulce hermana mayor.

Gon en ese momento sonrió, manteniéndose cerca de Killua el también susurro

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. No conozco mucho de su pasado por que no habla nunca, pero por algo es como es y así me gusta

Ambos se miraron en ese momento y comenzaron a reír fuertemente haciendo que Irumi se enojara y los echara de la cabina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-# Me dije que nunca volvería a Nordash, me lo prometí y nunca había roto una promesa y ahora. . . ahora lo estoy haciendo por que. . . no por quien. . . por el hombre a quien yo. . . #

-# Otra vez los involucré a todos en mis asuntos, aunque les dijera en casa de Killua que no igual irían, por donde lo mirara era el mismo resultado. Lo único que me queda es mantenerlos aun margen de las cosas # - en ese momento el chico Kuruta levanta la vista hacia Zoe - # ¿qué pasó¿Por qué cambiaste de esa manera tan radical? Perdiste tu brillo tu semblante dulce y esa risa que me encanta¿por que? #

Irumi en ese momento aviso que estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Kiev.

Todos bajaron el dirigible y comenzaron a caminar por el aeropuerto. " jóvenes se les acercaron, uno era un chico de cómo unos 19 años de edad, de tez blanca, de cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro azabache y de ojos especiales ya que el derecho era verde y el izquierdo era azul. Vestía un pantalón negro, zapatillas (tennis) negras y una camisa gris. El otro joven era una chica de unos 18 años, de tez trigueña, cabello largo a la cintura liso de color cobre, sus ojos eran de color verdoso intenso y vestí un pantalón azul y una polera (remera) negra muy ajustada y escotada.

-¿Yagami? – pregunta la muchacha haciendo que todo el grupo se detuviera – Lestat es Yagami.

-No puede ser¿la Yagami que nosotros conocemos? - dice el chico mientras se acercaba al grupo – no puede ser. . . Zoe Yue Yagami, tanto tiempo sin verte. N.A: si me preguntan de donde saque el apellido de Zoe, pues es obvio que de Iori Yagami del juego The King of Figthers y para que decir Lestat, es que no tenía más imaginación para los nombres

Zoe Yue en ese momento se dio media vuelta, mirando con un seblente lleno de odio a los 2 jóvenes que la habían llamado.

-Lestat y Akashia Alyasu ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes en un lugar como este¿acaso estan llegando de un viaje? – pregunta Zoe con sorna.

-No, sólo veníamos a ver s un amigo de Lestat había llegado, pero por las casualidades de la vida nos encontramos contigo después de 13 años.

-Veo que vas con tus "amiguitos"

-Cállate Lestat, déjame hablar con la Señorita Yagami.

-Discúlpame, Akashia, pero el apellido Yagami no lo llevo hace 14 años, así que con tu permiso me retiro. – dijo Zoe con un tono lleno de odio.

Después de esa conversación el grupo comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, intentando alcanzar a Zoe quien ya llevaba una buena distancia al grupo.

-¿Yagami? Zoe tenía después de todo el apellido de sus padres – dice Gon por lo bajo.

-Además de eso¿se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo la muchacha? "pero por las casualidades de la vida nos encontramos contigo después de 13 años", eso nos dice que este país es el lugar de nacimiento de Yue – comenta Leorio.

Leorio no era el único que se había percatado de aquel detalle, en ese momento Kurapica iba a comenzar a correr para alcanzar a Zoe, pero alguien pasó corriendo muy rápido por su lado y alcanzó a Zoe y la sujeto del brazo derecho. Todos se acercaron para saber que era lo que pasaba.

-# Es ese chico llamado Lestat # - dice Kurapica para si.

-Oye Yagami.

-Suéltame quieres.

-Oye, sólo quiero. . .

-Déjame sola.

-Solo quería decirte que si no tienes la llave de la casa de la esquina de 210, aquí la tienes, tu casa aún existe.

-Gra. . .cias – contestó suavemente Zoe mientras tomaba la llave, pero de pronto su semblante cambió nuevamente a uno lleno de odio – ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó Zoe mientras se alejaba de Lestat y de todo el grupo.

-¿Que demonios dijo ese tipo? –preguntó Leorio

-Nada que les interese.

Después de ese espectáculo en el aeropuerto salieron de ahí, pero no lograron entender por que Zoe siguió caminando hacia donde había más concurrencia, así que decidieron seguirla. Llegó hasta la esquina de una calle, doblaron a la derecha y caminaron ½ cuadra, pararon frente a una mansión enorme, la cual estaba en perfecto estado, como si hubieran estado viviendo en aquel lugar siempre.

-¿Y esta mansión? – preguntó asombrado Gon.

-Mi casa. . . – dice Zoe mientras introducía una de las llaves en la reja y abría la puerta, mientras todos los demás la miraban asombrados.

AL llegar a la puerta de la mansión y abrirla todos sintieron como si hubieran entrado en un mundo sin tiempo, como si estuviera todo estático. Todo cambio cuando Zoe entro, fue como si comenzara a correr nuevamente el tiempo en toda la casa, desde la reja de entrada hasta cada rincón de la mansión.

-# No puedo creerlo este lugar es. . .# - pensó impresionada Ahada.

-Pueden utilizar desde el 2º piso en adelante menos la habitación que diga en la puerta "Celis" – después de eso Zoe subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – pregunta Leorio.

-Hay que hablar con Zoe – contesta Gon.

-No, ahora no, déjenla sola. . . yo hablaré con ella más tarde – dice Kurapica con un tono muy melancólico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, bien ya que me quedó claro todo, sólo debemos esperar el reporte del informante y comenzaremos el ataque.

Así es, Franklin, sólo hay que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche era intensa, demasiado intensa, la luna llena y la cantidad incalculable de estrellas que destellaban en el cielo hacían que se viera un panorama hermoso.

Zoe estaba en un salón de té, un lugar muy hogareño de colores cálidos. Todo oscilaba entre el rojo y el amarillo ocre. La chica miraba las estrellas y la luna con la luz apagada haciendo que el lugar sólo se iluminara con la luz de aquellos astros.

Detrás de Zoe había un pequeño pasillo del cual se podía ver una escalera.

**"I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears"**

-Creo que me mentí a mi misma – dijo en voz alta Zoe mientras se acercaba a todos los porta retratos y los ponía boca a bajo sin verlos.

-Disculpe. . . Señorita. . . YAGAMI. . . – dijo una voz espaldas de Zoe, pero ella la reconoció.

-No me llames así. . .

-Y ¿por qué?

-Por que. . .

-Por que no me contaste esto¿acaso no me tenías la suficiente confianza¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre este lugar? DIME.

-NO TIENES POR QUE EXIGIRME.

-ASÍ, PUES NADIE TE EXIGIO QUE VINIERAS.

**"and if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**and it won't leave me alone"**

-CLARO Y COMO SE HUBIERAN PODIDO UBICAR EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE.

-COMO SI TE INTERESARA, PUES DE MUCHAS MANERAS, SEÑORITA YAGAMI.

-POR FAVOR, KURAPICA.

-NO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, ME HAS. . . ME HAS DESEPCIONADO ENORMEMENTE, DE UNA MANERA QUE NO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN.

-SI CLARO, AHORA YO. . .

-SÍ TIENES LA CULPA, TODA LA CULPA.

**"These wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just too real**

**there's just too much that time cannot erase."**

Esas palabras golpearon a Zoe muy bajo la cual se quedo estática y sin habla en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Oyeron, alguien se está peleando – dijo Ahada.

-A lo mejor son ZoYu y Kurapica

-Pero. . .

-Mejor vamos a ver.

Los 4 muchachos salieron de la habitación rápidamente, sin hacer ruido y se escondieron en la escalera cerca de la pared, ese lugar podían ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón de té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y¡¿ME VAS A HABLAR O QUE¿ME VAS A DECIR POR QUE DEMONIOS VINISTE A ESTE LUGAR SI NO QUERÍAS!

-REALMENTE QUIERES Saberlo. . . – dijo Zoe casi a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE QUIERO SABERLO! – gritaba Kurapica con ira y enojo.

-¡lo hice. . . lo hiCE. . . LO HICE POR QUE TE AMO, LO HICE POR TI, POR QUE NO QUERÍA FALLARTE, POR QUE REALMENTE QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO. POR ESO VINE A UN LUGAR QUE ODIO Y QUE ME RECUERDA MI MALDITO PASADO!

**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**All of me"**

A Kurapica todo eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no reaccionaba, estaba estático con sus ojos azules enorme mirando a aquella muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro.

Zoe, después de decir aquellas palabras desde tan adentro de su corazón se quebró de una manera única, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo mientras que con sus manos se tapaba la cara mientras repetía seguidamente y sin parar "lo hice por ti, por ti por ti. . ."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero como puede ser posible que Kurapica no reaccione o le pida disculpas a Yue – se quejaba Ahada.

-Cállate Ahada o nos van a escuchar – dice Killua.

-Menos mal que mi relación con Killua es estable - dice Bler.

-¿Estable¿crees que estoy contigo por que quiero una relación estable?

-¿Qué?

-Pues te comunico que no.

-Ki. . .llu. . .a – dice Bler con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Era Broma, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho.

En ese momento Gon, Killlua y Bler se dan cuenta de que Ahada esta a pocos segundos de lanzar un jarrón a Kurapica para que reaccionara ya que el chico había estado mucho tiempo shoqueado.

-¡Reacciona! – dijo Ahada mientras lanzaba el jarrón.

-O.O! O.o! o.O! – miraron todos sin poder hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurapica aún no reaccionaba ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? La persona que él creía que la había decepcionado y estaba a punto de olvidarla, se había arriesgado a romper una promesa por él. Aún no podía creerlo.

**"You used to captivate me**

**by your resonating life**

**now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**your face it haunts**

**my once pleasant dreams**

**your voice it chased away**

**all the sanity in me."**

En ese momento un jarrón pasa por delante de Kurapica , unos 2 cm más y lo golpeaba en plena cabeza, pero eso lo hizo reaccionar.

Zoe todavía estaba en el suelo y repitiendo aquella frase una y otra vez, sin dejar de llorar. Su frente ahora estaba apoyada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba. Kurapica se agachó y la levantó, la miró durante unos seg. Para después abrazarla fuertemente.

"These wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase."

-Perdóname, no quise herirte, ni gritarte de esa manera. Por favor Yue, perdóname. . .

-Yo. . .

-No me digas nada. . . mañana abra tiempo para hablar – dijo Kurapica mientras acariciaba el cabello de Zoe.

Después, Kurapica tomo a Zoe en brazos haciendo que los 4 chicos se metieran a su habitación. Se dirigió a una habitación en la cual en la puerta decía "Zoe Yue", entró con la chica en brazos, cautelosamente, tratando de no molestar a aquella chica empapada en lágrimas.

La depositó en cama mientras la miraba con ternura y secaba con sumo cuidado las lágrimas que había en su rostro, mientras la chica lo miraba con temor y temblaba, pero no hacía ademanes de que le molestara la actitud del muchacho.

-Perdóname. . .yo. . . no quería tratarte de esa manera. . . pero me sentí engañado. . . como si siempre hubieras jugado conmigo. . .y. . . - en ese momento comenzó a llorar nuevamente a mares la chica de cabellos rubios oscuros, en ese momento Kurapica se percató del error al ser tan sincero en ese momento, no era el indicado. – Lo siento, no, no sigas por favor – dijo Kurapica al momento en que levantaba a Zoe y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – Perdó. . .name – volvió a repetir Kurapica mientras alejaba un poco a Zoe y la tomaba con sus 2 manos del rostro – Te. . . lo pido. . . por fa. . .

En ese momento un dedo se poso suavemente en sus labios lo cual hizo que no pudiera terminar de hablar.

Kurapica, por primera vez estaba llorando por alguien de una manera inimaginable.

-Kura. . . (snif, snif) pica yo. . . (snif) te. . . perdono. . . (snif, snif). . . por que. . . eres el. . . hombre al que yo. . . (snif, snif) Amo. . . – dijo zoe casi en un hilo de voz, mientras que sus ojos seguían emanando lágrimas, las cuales aterrizaban en las manos de Kurapica dejándolas empapadas.

Kurapica sonrió con aquellas palabras y lentamente comenzó a dejar de llorar mientras comenzaba a secarle las lágrimas a Zoe, aunque más lo intentaba ésta seguía llorando, así que la abrazó y colocando su boca muy cerca de si oído le susurro dulcemente:

"Quédate conmigo para siempre. . . Te Amo"

**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**all of me."**

La abrazó muy fuerte, como si quisiera realmente sentirla y saber que ese momento era real, en ese instante se percató de que ella hacia exactamente lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ellos, ella aún estaba muy mal y debía descansar, ambos había pasado por emociones demasiado fuertes en sólo una noche, así que Kurapica se despidió de Zoe dándole un dulce y tierno beso en los labios a su amada y al abrir los ojos la miró detenidamente hasta que fijó su vista en el arete de ella.

-# Es igual al mío, a lo mejor, sin saber, estábamos destinados a conocernos de esta manera y quien sabe. . . quizás tenga alguna relación con la tribu Kuruta # - volvió a despedirse con un beso pero esta vez en la frente de su linda Zoe. Antes de salir de alejarse de ella le susurro "Buenas Noches mi pequeña niña y recuerda siempre estaré contigo", ella asintió, después de eso él se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación.

**"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**but though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entiendo, entonces en la única luz que está prendida ¿estas seguro? Presiento que esto será más que fácil, pero. . . oye ¿estás seguro de que ya está sola? Me parece, entonces la llevo a ese lugar ¿no es así, que bien, y. . . ¿puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé en gana? BIEN, estupendo.

El hombre colgó el móvil, mientras que en la oscuridad sólo podía verse una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cansada, temblorosa, mareada pero feliz, Zoe se acostó encima de la cama e intentó dormir, pero no lo conseguía, era demasiado extraño volver a su casa después de tanto tiempo, estar en su habitación después de tantos años. Miró el reloj que había en una mesita de noche y eran las 2:07 a.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse la cara, quería despejarse después de todos los sucesos que había pasado.

Entro y prendió la luz se acercó al enorme espejo que había en la pared y se percató de cómo estaba, jamás había estado en esas condiciones. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, el cabello despeinado, alrededor de sus ojos tenía un poco colorado a causa de la hinchazón y tenía aún los caminos de las lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas. Abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a correr mientras él introducía sus manos lentamente bajo el chorro. Por ser de noche sus sentidos estaban agudos, como era de costumbre, en ese momento logró escuchar, débilmente los quejidos de una mujer, Kurapica se sonrojo e inmediatamente se mojó la cara diciendo muy por lo bajo "Leorio. . . ". Tomó la toalla que estaba cerca y mientras se secaba la cara sintió un fuerte escalofrió en la espalda, eso lo tradució como un mal presentimiento. Salió corriendo del baño, tirando dentro del la toalla que tenía en la mano, y se dirigió, por inercia, a la habitación se Zoe. Colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta, pero ésta no abría, temió lo peor, utilizó su poder NEN y con una de sus cadenas logró abrir la puerta, cuando entro la habitación estaba vacía, la ventana abierta y el viento hacia que las cortinas bailaran, se le apretó el pecho y se percató de la mesita de noche y en el reloj, eran las 2:12 a.m.

**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**but you still have**

**all of me."**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos, le dolían las muñecas y su visión era borrosa. Sintió un olor que encontraba conocido, al reconocerlo abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató del lugar en donde se encontraba. Era ese lugar, ese mismo lugar y estaba ella en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera que hacía 13 años.

-Hasta que despertaste, no fue para tanto preciosa – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

Después de esas palabras el extraño se dejó ver.

-Tú eres. . . Miku. . . el BASTARDO que. . .

-Mató a tu linda, tierna y dulce hermana Celis. Gracias por recordarme. Celis que niña tan linda, lastima que murió tan pequeña, hubiera sido una niña excelente para el tráfico de niños.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA, VOY A MATARTE! – gritó Zoe mientras lo miraba con ira e intentaba soltarse de las cadenas que la mantenían atada y colgando del techo.

-Por fin podré terminar lo que empecé contigo hace 13 años, vaya, vaya como pasa el tiempo, ahora estas más apetecible.

-¡NO ME TOCARAS, TE MATARÉ CUANDO LOGRE SALIR DE AQUÍ BASTAR. . . – en ese momento Miku se acercó a Zoe y por medio del poder NEN la inmovilizó completamente y aprovechando la desventaja de la chica él comenzó a tocarla descaradamente por todo el cuerpo.

Miku besaba el cuello de Zoe mientras ella intentaba, sin éxito alguno, el esquivarlo. Lentamente comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la polera (remera) de Zoe haciendo que la chica se inquietara, pero el no dejaba de acercarse peligrosamente a sus enormes y bien formados pechos.

-DÉJAME

-¿Crees que te haré caso? Estas loca, ahora eres más de lo que yo podía pedir cuando te ví pequeña. Además por lo tensa que estas haces que me de cuenta que JAMÁS te has acostado con alguien y eso me hace ser el primero, ya te darás cuenta que te gustará.

-SUÉLTAME – gritaba Zoe mientras Miku subía, descaradamente, su polera (remera) y dejaba al descubierto sus grandes y bien formados pechos, que ahora sólo estaban ligeramente tapados por un braiser de color negro de encaje, mientras él se deleitaba.

-Por que debería dejarte, si después de tanto tiempo por fin te tengo como yo quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su pecho se apretó, sintió como si hubiera introducido una mano a su corazón y se lo estuvieran estrujando con fuerza, de pronto un gran sentimiento de odio invadió su ser, pero él no entendía el por que.

Bler salió de la habitación y al ver a Kurapica en ese estado comenzó a llamar a gritos a los demás, después de que todos bajaran y se encontraran en el salón de té.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó malhumorado Leorio.

-Es Zoe.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Zoe? – preguntó Ahada.

-Estoy seguro que la raptaron – contestó fríamente Kurapica.

Krishna y Ahada quedaron completamente impresionadas y como si algo las impulsara tomaron a Kurapica, Leorio, Killua y Gon y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, mientras Bler las seguía sin entender su actitud.

-¿Quién fue el primero en sentirlo? – preguntó Ahada

-Yo – contestaron Bler y Kurapica al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo, debe ser por eso.

-¿Qué?

-Después les explicaremos – contestó a Ahada.

-¿Cómo lo sintieron?

-Sentí que estaba en peligro.

-Un enorme apretón en el pecho y un sentimiento de odio.

-Rápido entonces que Yu puede estar en reales aprietos.

Kurapica sacó su cadena y comenzó a utilizarla como péndulo para poder saber el paradero de Zoe mientras todos rogaban que estuviera bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miku ya tenía a su merced a Zoe, estaba casi completamente desnuda tenía la parte superior sin nada mientras que para abajo su pantalón estaba en sus caderas.

-Bien, preciosa, ahora eres y serás mía.

En ese momento Zoe lo miro fijamente, su semblante había cambiado, ahora era uno lleno de odio e ira y sus hermosos ojos de color verde grisáceo habían adquirido un tono púrpura rojizo intenso

-Que demonios. . .

Zoe tomó la cadena hecha impregnada de NEN, la cual la estaba sujetando, y la rompió como si fuera tan solo un hilo, se cayó encima de Miku pero con un rápido movimiento salió de encima de su atacante y se acomodó el pantalón. De pronto materializó una katana de filo rojo en su mano derecha mientras que Miku la miraba con odio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-# Zoe. . . por favor no hagas una tontería #

-Por donde. . .

-A la derecha, en el hangar del fondo de la calle – dice Kurapica meitnras todos corrían detrás del.

-¿Quién demonios está expulsando esa cantidad de poder NEN? – pregunta extrañado Leorio.

-No lo sé, pero es poderosísima, además esta llena de odio – dice Gon.

-Espero que no estén usando ese poder contra ZoYu

-Ella estará bien, Yu no es una chica fácil.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos entrar. . .

-Es imposible esta cerrado con poder NEN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoe tenía la katana en sus manos y de un momento a otro se abalanzó contra Miku quien recibió un corte profundísimo con la katana en su hombro izquierdo.

-Veo que. . . quieres jugar. . . – dijo Miku mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su hombro lastimado.

No hubo una respuesta, ella nuevamente se abalanzó contra su enemigo y comenzó en ese momento una lucha desmesurada. Zoe arremetía contra Miku mientras él utilizaba su poder NEN que era de Intensificación, un enorme golpe que le propinó Miku a Zoe en el estomago la hizo vomitar sangre y nublar su visión, como respuesta ese acto, ella se abalanzó, nuevamente y comenzó a arremeter enormes golpes y cortes al cuerpo de su atacante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ MÁS PUEDES HACER, PRECIOSA? SI TU HERMANA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ SE SENTIRÍA MUY TRISTE POR LO MEDIOCRE QUE ERES.

Ese fue un grave error por parte de Miku, Zoe se lanzó con todo lo que tenía y comenzó a dar estocadas con la katana de una manera demasiado rápida, en cierto momento, Miku, estaba absolutamente acorralado, ambos estaban sangrando y se miraban desafiantes, pero Zoe, como si estuviera hipnotizada, tomo la katana con la mano izquierda mientras levantaba la derecha y susurro muy bajo pero con decisión: "Fuego del Infierno" y una enorme bola de fuego apareció en la mano de Zoe y esta la lanzó contra Miku, quien estaba impresionado por lo que veía. Acto seguido, Zoe salto muy alto y tomando la katana con las 2 manos lo partió en 2 haciendo que saltara sangre para todos lados y quedaran las paredes, y ella, empapadas de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió, nuevamente como si le apretaran el corazón, le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

-Kurapica. . .

Leorio lo miró con un poco de miedo, sus ojos estaban rojos, se veía que la ira que había tenido lo había, por fin, controlado completamente.

Bler, por su parte, se presionaba fuertemente el pecho, estaba muy pálida y no se podía mantener en pie sola, lo que preocupó mucho a Killua mientras que él miraba el hangar con odio.

Ahada y Krishna asustadas por lo que veían no se percataron de que Gon trataba por todos los medios de entrar al hangar sin conseguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por fin estas muerto, uno menos, me faltan muchos todavía. – dice Zoe, estando agachada en el charco de sangre de Miku, mientras que ella también estaba empapada de la sangre del mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era demasiado no podía contenerse, lanzó la cadena contra los enormes portones del hangar y con la mirada de un verdadero demonio las hizo trizas, el dolor permanecía latente en su pecho. Comenzó a caminar a y entro.

Ellas 2 lo sabían, estaban seguras de que iban a tener que dar más de una explicación, pero no tenían más opción, tuvieron que esperar a que se conocieran lo suficiente y tuvieron que callar por 2 y ½ años, ahora debía revelarse la verdad.

Gon, Leorio y Bler siguieron a Kurapica quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Killua estaba preocupado por Bler aún se veía mal, en ese momento sintió como si alguien los estuviera vigilando y su capacidad asesina salió a flote pero cuando fue al lugar no había nadie.

Cuando todos se acercaron al umbral de la puerta quedaron en estado de shock, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la escena que estaban presenciando sus ojos los había dejado sin aliento.

Zoe Yue "Yagami", estaba empapada en sangre con una katana de filo rojo fuego en su mano derecha, la cual también estaba llena de sangre, estaba sentada en medio de un charco de sangre con un cuerpo mutilado y cosas destrozadas a su alrededor, estaba con el pantalón ajustado y sólo con el braiser, que parecía rojo con negro en ese momento. Ella levantó la vista para poder ver a los "intrusos recién llegados" y todos quedaron aún más pasmados al ver en ella una mirada extraña, maligna y llena de sed de sangre y de un color púrpura rojizo.

**Continuará. . .**

Las estúpidas notas de la Autora:

¡POR FIN LO HE CONSEGUIDO, HE LOGRAD DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO 7 Y PODER TERMINARLO! VOY A LLORAR (Ryu Mari con ataque de llanto)

Pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me costó hacer, gaste horas de clase pensándolo.

Aquí hay un pequeño songfic y la canción que utilice fue "My Inmortal" de Evanescence ya que cuando leí la traducción calzaba demasiado bien para aquella pelea entre Zoe Yue y Kurapica.

Ahora quedaron más preguntas pero se resolvieron otras ¿Quiénes son Lestat y Akashia¿de donde conocían a Zoe¿Por qué ella tuvo ese cambio de actitud tan extraño? Esa y otras preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Muchos besitos a todos y un saludote enorme.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Para reclamos, acotaciones o simplemente para conversarme de algo (aunque sea estúpido) manden un mail (si no sale el mail léanlo en los capítulos anteriores)

Cariños

Ryu Mari.


End file.
